


Hey Jealousy

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Arthur Ketch, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Case Fic, Castiel&Ketch Friendship, DCBB, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Good Guy Arthur Ketch, Hunter Arthur Ketch, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Never BMOL Arthur Ketch, No Romantic Or Sexual Relationship With Castiel&Ketch, Omega Castiel, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Soul Bond, mentions of mpreg, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Castiel fell from heaven and lost his angelic powers, making him an ordinary human omega. Dean’s overprotective nature and alpha instincts cause a rift in their friendship when it comes to Castiel being a hunter. Things only get worse when he gets injured on a hunt and Dean demands that he stop hunting altogether. Pissed at the alpha, Castiel decides that it would do the two of them some good if he left the bunker for a while. Dean gets a big surprise when, after a few weeks, Castiel doesn’t return and Dean runs into him on a hunt! With another alpha! A handsome, very well-built alpha, no less. One that keeps giving Castiel shy smiles, gentle touches… and did Cas just call him his “partner”?Dean is not jealous, no, nope, not at all, not even a little bit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 58
Kudos: 443
Collections: DCBB 2020, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this fic I survived on very little sleep, Bundaberg Australian root beer, Fuego Hot Chili Pepper & Lime Takis, and Ben & Jerry’s Salted Caramel Core ice cream. I was living my best life.
> 
> On a more serious note I’d like to thank the mods of the DCBB, diamond, superhoney, and Aceriee for running this awesome challenge. I had so much fun participating and I can’t wait to read all the wonderful fics that come from it!
> 
> I’d also like to thank Emikochan for beta’ing my fic. You did a tremendous job fixing my grammatical and punctuation errors! You weren’t afraid to call me out when something sounded off or just didn’t fit, and I appreciate that so much. You were a lot of fun to work with and I’d definitely enjoy working with you again! 
> 
> Huge thanks to my alpha reader, Dickensgal31. You kept me on track. I would have been lost without you. You believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself, and that means so much to me.
> 
> And to SertralineDream, I cannot thank you enough for being there for me all hours of the night, helping me out when I got stuck on certain parts. You always dropped everything and went out of your way to help make my ramblings make sense. Seriously, you rock!
> 
> Last but not least I’d like to give a huge shout out to my artist ZephyrChrysalis. Thank you so much for providing such beautiful pieces of art for my fic. You truly helped bring this story to life.
> 
> The link to ZephyrChrysalis art can be found here.
> 
> [ **Hey Jealousy: Graphics Masterpost** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981884/chapters/65860741)
> 
> This fic would not have been possible without all you guys. You have my respect, love, and gratitude.
> 
> Now for my readers, I wouldn’t be writing if it wasn’t for all your kudos and comments. I adore all of them! You guys are amazing, and I appreciate you!
> 
> Alright, enough of the chick flick moment! Go forth and read, my Destiel lovin’ freaks!

  


  



	2. At War

  


“Found another case, Sammy, this one’s in Bedford, Iowa,” Dean announced as he walked into the motel room, shaking the newspaper he gripped tightly in his right hand. “Five dead male omegas in less than a week. All of the vics were found in a wooded area a few miles from town, and they were all extremely emaciated.” 

"So," Sam questioned as he shifted in his seat, “could just be a serial killer, one that starves his victims before killing them.” He shrugged. “That doesn’t sound supernatural to me.”

“I wasn’t finished.” Dean tossed the newspaper down on the tabletop in front of his brother. “The strange thing, the thing that makes it _our_ kinda thing is the article states that all the men were seen by either a friend or family member the day before they were found. And,” Dean tapped the paper before handing Sam the soy latte he'd gotten from the cafe across the street, “all the men were healthy, looked perfectly normal.” He plopped into the seat across from Sam and bounced his brows at his brother. “Strange, right? Definitely our kinda thing, and the good news is it’s only a three-hour drive from here.”

“Dean,” Sam groaned as he clutched the grande coffee cup. “Come on, man, this would be the fourth case we’ve taken without a single break! It’s been three weeks since we left the bunker, three weeks of staying in shitty motels, eating shitty greasy fast food, three weeks since…” Sam trailed off at the stern look on his brother's face. 

“What?” Dean barked, efficiently changing the subject. “Is it a crime now to want to protect people?! You never had a problem with it before we found the bunker. Hell, Sammy, we used to live on the road.” The alpha snatched his duffel from the floor and tossed it angrily onto the bed. “I’m gonna grab my stuff from the bathroom, you best be ready to leave when I am or you're hitchhiking to Iowa.”

Dean slammed the bathroom door shut and walked over to the sink. He glared angrily at his reflection in the mirror, clutching the porcelain so hard his knuckles blanched. He was sure the sink was going to crumble in his hands, cut into his palms, make him bleed, and he was ready to welcome the pain. But when none of that happened he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as his thoughts wandered back to that night at the bunker.

_Three weeks ago..._

“Goddamnit, Castiel, don’t you dare walk away from me, we are not finished here!” Dean yelled as he followed the omega into the War Room. 

“What?” Castiel yelled back as he threw up his arms, hissing in pain. He placed his hands on his right side just above his hipbone as he continued through gritted teeth, “Do you want to yell at me some more? Tell me how reckless I was tonight? How it was **my** fault the skinwalker slashed my side?” The omega blew out a frustrated breath. “The cut isn’t even that bad, Dean. It didn’t even require **actual** stitches.” Castiel removed his hands from his side, wincing when he saw that they, along with his shirt, were covered in blood.

“Great, just fuckin’ great! See,” Dean groused, “now you've gone and tore your stitches! Okay, just butterfly ones, but still,” Dean scolded as he grabbed Castiel’s arm and led him over to an oversized stuffed armchair. “Sit.” Dean nodded towards the chair as he mumbled, “Knew I should have just sewn it up.”

“The wound wasn’t severe enough to require that,” Castiel argued as he gingerly sat down. “These are working just fine.”

“Yeah, they are really fine, aren’t they?” Dean scoffed as he glanced down at the patch of blood staining the omega’s shirt before he turned and strode across the room to retrieve the first aid kit from the wooden cabinet by the bookshelves. He turned and clutched it in his hands as he continued talking while making his way back over to Castiel. “It’s been what, less than an hour, and you're already bleeding through your shirt.”

“If you hadn’t made me so ang—”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Dean snapped, cutting Castiel off as he slammed the first aid kit down on the table beside the chair, rattling the lamp in the process. “Don’t you blame your carelessness on me, **Omega**. I knew I should have taken Sam on that hunt instead of you.”

“Is that what this is all about, Dean?” Castiel narrowed his eyes, his tone gaining a dangerous edge to it. “You think less of me because I’m an omega, **Alpha**?” Castiel spat the last word, a low rumbling growl reverberating from his throat as he carried on. “In heaven omega angels were warriors, they commanded the garrisons, they were first into battle. **I** was first into battle. **NO** alpha,” he sneered, “came **BEFORE** me.”

“Yeah? Well, Cas, this ain’t heaven.” Dean placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down, his face so close to the omega’s he could feel Castiel’s breath puff against his cheek. “You ain’t an angel no more, and after tonight you sure as hell aren’t gonna be a hunter either.”

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do,” Castiel snarled as he shoved Dean back and stood up. “Move! Get the hell out of my way right now.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “C'mon, man. Get your ass back here so I can fix you up.”

“No,” Castiel snapped, “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself!” 

“Yeah,” Dean snorted as he pointed to Castiel’s bloody shirt, his tone venomous as he replied, “you sure proved that tonight.”

“You know what, fuck you,” Castiel growled as he snatched the first aid kit from the table and started towards the door. 

The omega hardly ever cursed, and he sure as hell had never spoken to Dean in such a way. Years of concealing his emotions on the job was the only thing that kept Dean from physically flinching at the harsh words directed at him from his best friend. But damn if it didn’t break his heart.

“Once I fix my stitches,” Castiel called over his shoulder, “I’m packing a bag and heading to Jody’s to visit Claire for a few weeks.” He met Dean’s eyes. “We could do with some time away from one another.”

As soon as that last sentence slipped past Castiel’s lips, Dean plopped down in the chair Castiel had abandoned, and took in a breath to steady himself. In that moment his hands flexed on his knees and he thought back to six months prior. 

_Castiel had walked into the bunker more disheveled than Dean had ever seen him. He reeked of distress, agony, of **human**. _

_Heaven had kicked him out, he’d fallen from grace, and Dean knew why, even before Castiel told him, he knew the reason was because of Castiel’s loyalty to him._

_As Dean comforted his friend, held him in his arms as Castiel cried, he scented the omega for the first time. Underneath all the pain, fear, and confusion was the sweet aroma of cardamom and smoky vanilla. As an angel his grace kept Castiel’s scent muted along with his own sense of smell. He had been like a normal, ordinary human beta. But now his aroma was so vivid to Dean, he could practically taste it. It flooded the alpha’s senses, invaded his veins. It was then everything clicked into place..._

_He was in love with Cas. Dean Winchester was in love with Castiel. The kind of love that swallowed you whole. The kind there was no coming back from._

_He’d always known his feelings for Castiel were different from anyone else in his life. But love?_

_He was a hunter._

_Love and hunting don’t mix._

_He couldn’t do that to Castiel, he wouldn’t. He’d make sure Castiel lived a happy life, because God knows after all the shit the omega had been through, he deserved happiness._

_Castiel wouldn’t find that with him though. So Dean did what he did best. He locked his newly discovered feelings away and focused on something else._

_How could heaven do this to Castiel, how could his so-called family just cast him aside like he was nothing? How could they take his grace away like that, make him human? His new sense of smell alone had to be driving him mad. Not knowing how to distinguish one emotion from another, all the new strong scents, God it had to be so overwhelming! And how could they take away his powers, leave him defenseless?_

_But he wasn’t defenseless, was he? He had Dean. Castiel had given everything for him, so Dean was going to damn well make sure the omega stayed safe and alive. That he lived a long human life._

_But he’d failed tonight. Failed at keeping him safe._

_Even worse, he’d taken it out on Castiel. **Again!** Because God knows it’s easier to take it out on someone else than be pissed at your own failures. _

_If only the omega wasn’t so damn stubborn. If only he didn't want to be a hunter. If only he’d listen to Dean. The alpha tried choking back the anger, but it consumed him whole._

“Yeah!” Dean yelled at Castiel’s retreating form, “I one hundred percent agree!” 

Dean winced as Castiel slammed his door shut. “Better pissed with me and safe. He'll be safe at Jody's,” Dean assured himself as the ache in his chest grew.

The alpha jolted from his memories as he heard Sam’s muffled call and thump on the bathroom door. “Dean, I’m all packed up and ready to go.”

“I’m—” Dean’s hoarse voice cracked. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. “I’m coming.” The alpha growled as he tore his eyes away from his reflection in the mirror and snatched his toiletries bag off the sink, now was not the time to be feeling sorry for himself. 

Dean flung open the door, ignoring the concerned look on Sam’s face as he shouldered past him. The bathroom reeked of a combination of alpha melancholy and anger; he had no doubt his brother could smell it, but that sure as hell didn’t mean he wanted to talk about it. In fact, he’d rather chew off his own arm than have a heart-to-heart with Sam right now. 

“De—”

“Alright,” Dean carried on, tossing the toiletry bag into his duffel and zipping it shut, all the while pretending as if he hadn’t even heard Sam trying to start up a conversation with him. “I’m all set.” He hefted his bag up on his right shoulder and picked up Sam’s as well. “I’ll go put these in Baby while you drop the keys off at the front desk. Sound good?” Without giving Sam a chance to answer back, or God forbid, try again at a conversation, Dean nodded once and was out the door, down the stairs, and heading towards his car.

The alpha slung the bags into the backseat before sliding into the driver’s side. He started up the car and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Sam. Chewing on his bottom lip, he thought about the three-hour drive they had ahead of them. Three hours alone in a car with his brother, his brother who he had no doubt would try to get him to talk about what happened back there in the bathroom, or about what happened three weeks ago. Hell, he’d already given him a blow-by-blow of exactly what happened that night in the bunker—well, everything except the part where he told Castiel he shouldn’t be a hunter anymore—so what the fuck more could Sam possibly want?

Dean shook his head and let out a sigh as he popped a cassette tape into the deck to have on standby. The moment Sam tried to bring up the bathroom or the bunker, or even worse, ask him about his feelings, he would just blast Metallica, that’d shut him up… for a while at least.

Sam pushed out of Baby as soon as Dean pulled into the parking lot at the first motel they came to in Bedford. Dean was sure it was because he was more than ready to escape the tension-filled car that stunk of defensive alpha. Dean’s lead foot covered the drive to Iowa in a little under three hours. For once, Sam hadn’t bitched at him for it.

The younger alpha looked over at his brother as he came back to the car after checking them in. He didn't even bother to attempt another conversation this time. Dean guessed Sam had learned about two hours in that it was a pointless endeavor. When he didn't want to talk about something, he just simply wouldn't. He was a stubborn bastard in that sense. 

Dean glanced over at Sam as they threw their bags on the two beds in the little hole-in-the-wall motel known as **Diamond Tim’s Motor Inn**. Sam held his gaze for a brief moment before looking away with a shake of his head and unzipped his bag.

Thirty minutes later they had donned their ‘Fed wear’, as Dean had coined it, and headed to the local police station for their meeting with the sheriff. 

“Any idea what we’re dealing with?” Dean asked as he side-eyed his brother who was in the passenger seat, laptop already open. 

“No.” Sam sighed and pinched his nose before shutting the lid and sliding his laptop into its case before sitting it down by his feet. “Maybe after meeting with the sheriff I’ll have more to go on.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Dean reached over and slapped his shoulder trying to diffuse the tension between them from earlier, “you always do.”

“Dean...” Sam paused as if choosing his next words carefully.

Dean took a deep breath and clutched the steering wheel tighter. He knew that tone, Sam was getting ready to say or suggest something he _knew_ Dean wasn’t going to like.

“Maybe we could call Cas in on this one. He’s— ”

And just like that the tension was back tenfold.

“Absolutely fuckin’ not!” Dean snapped, cutting his brother off as the scent of irate alpha immediately filled the car. 

“Why?” Sam demanded, not one bit phased by his brother’s ire. “Is it all because he got hurt on that skinwalker hunt? Hell, Dean, we’ve both been injured on more hunts than I can count!” The younger alpha snorted. “How many times do you think you’ve sewn me up over the years, huh?”

“No,” Dean shook his head, “that's not it.”

“Really?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest, the subtle scent of annoyance and judgment rolled off of him as he spoke, “Is it because he’s an omega?” After no response from his brother, Sam continued, “If so, that’s really fucked up, Dean. Castiel is one of the bravest, toughest, smartest guys we know, angel or not, omega or not.”

“Goddamnit, that’s not it either, Sammy.” Dean shot his brother a sharp glare. “Just drop it,” he hissed.

“No,” Sam pressed, “not until you give me a damn good reason as to why we can’t call Cas in on this case.”

“Because,” _he’s mine, my omega, and I can’t bear the thought of him hurt, or even worse,_ his brain supplied as his mouth replied, “because he’s human.”

“Dean,” Sam let out an incredulous laugh, “ _we_ are human.”

“I know,” Dean sighed, his shoulders slumped as all the fight bled out of him. “But we’ve always been human, you know? We never knew what it’s like to be invincible, so we know to be cautious. Cas, he...” The alpha sighed again. “It’s all new to him, and what if before he learns that caution something…” Dean trailed off, not able to finish that sentence, the thought alone was too painful to put into words.

“That's why he has us, we’re there to teach him,” Sam assured in a soft tone. “The three of us, we are stronger together, Dean.”

“I know, Sammy,” Dean agreed with a bob of his head as he pulled into the police station and put Baby in park. “But we’ll work this one just the two of us, okay?”

“Why, Dean?” Sam asked again as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“Because,” Dean followed suit, unbuckling as well, “you saw the vics in the paper, they are all dead ringers for Cas, male omegas with dark hair and bright blue eyes.” The alpha turned in his seat and met Sam’s gaze. “So not this case, alright?”

Sam studied Dean for a moment before answering, “Okay, but you call him after, and then we are all going home. When we get there, you and he are going to have a nice long talk, one that ends with you apologizing.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean nodded, “that sounds good, Sammy.” 

And it did sound good—him, Castiel, and Sam back at the bunker having breakfast together in the mornings, sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating whatever Castiel had requested he make the night before. Dinners were spent much the same way but usually Castiel asked to help; he was fascinated with cooking and was so eager to learn how to prepare any kind of meal Dean was willing to show him. And in the evening he and Castiel watched movies while Sam read. The quiet weeks they had like that were perfection in the alpha’s eyes, but it never lasted, they’d get wind of a case and that's when the fighting with him and Castiel would begin. There’d be harsh words from him and even harsher glares from Castiel, those that would make his heart clench, but he would rather have Castiel pissed off at him and safe any day of the week. Even if the omega hated him a little bit for it. He could deal with that, Castiel’s safety was top priority as far as he was concerned.

But, God, no matter how hard Dean tried to keep his feelings in check, his love for Castiel continued to grow, to consume him completely. Sometimes it made his chest ache with how much adoration he felt for the omega. When Castiel was an angel there was just no way he had a shot with him, that they could have a life together. But now? Now, Castiel was human, they had a shot. They could be equal, partners in all aspects of life...

 _Yeah, but, you’re treating him like a porcelain doll for chrissake! But, I need him to be safe. Fuck! He can’t heal anymore—_

Dean shook his head, his inner struggle with his inner alpha was exhausting.

_How do I even go about explaining my feelings to Cas? I suck at chick flick moments. Shouldn’t my omega already know I love him? Shouldn’t he feel it? Shouldn’t he see it? Why can’t he just understand my inner alpha needs him to be safe, dammit._

Dean blew out a deep breath, ignoring the curious look his brother was giving him. 

_Why can’t that pigheaded ass just listen to me? He’s human now; he can bleed, he can… nope, not going there because it's not going to happen._

_What if I just came out and told him that I don’t want him hunting because he’s my omega, and it’s my job to keep him safe? That being a hunter is too dangerous for him, and I can’t have him taking that kind of risk. That he needs to leave the hunting to me and Sammy. Surely he’d understand that, right?_

_But what if he doesn’t understand or accept that? Do I suck it up, accept that Castiel can make his own decisions? Support him, even if it means him wanting to be a hunter, to put his life in danger?_

_Goddamn, as much as I hate to admit it, Sam is right. Castiel is one of the bravest, toughest, smartest guys, angel or not, omega or not. He’s fought wars, he led garrisons, and he’s been in more battles than I can even count in the past millennia. I know he can handle himself, but hell, all it would take is one wrong move in a fight, just one small mistake..._

_Fuck, feelings are scarier than taking on a whole pack of werewolves by myself without a weapon. Probably why I choose to bury them in a bottle of Jack and never talk about them, much easier that way, and it’s definitely less of a headache. But it's been months and months of fighting with Cas, and I know logically he will only put up with that shit for so long before he leaves for good. So is my stubbornness worth losing him?_

_Well, at least that’s an easy answer—no, no it’s not._

“Looks like we got work to do.” 

“Hmm?” Dean furrowed his brows; he’d been so lost in contemplation he hadn’t heard a word his brother said. 

“Time to get to work.” Sam nodded towards the steps of the police station where an older balding man in uniform was standing holding a folder in his hands, staring at their car. “I’m assuming that's the sheriff.”

“Welp, better not keep him waiting then,” Dean replied as he reached the door handle. He looked over his shoulder at his brother and smiled. “Let’s get this case wrapped up so we can head on home.” _And see Cas_ was left unspoken, but the way Sam smiled back at him, Dean knew Sam knew what he was thinking.

The brothers approached the man leaning against the railing. He gave them a small nod as he straightened up. “You boys must be the agents I’m waiting for.”

“That we are.” Dean held out his hand, gripping the sheriff’s in his and giving it a hearty shake. “I’m Agent Plant, and that's my partner,” he nodded to Sam, “Agent Page.”

“Tom Williamson, sheriff of this mighty fine town,” he replied as he let go of Dean’s hand and took Sam’s. “I would invite you boys inside where we could discuss the case in my nice cozy office, but unfortunately another body has been found. I got the call a little over an hour ago. A group of campers found a body of a male omega and from the description they gave it sounds like the same kinda scene as the last five vics. So,” he passed the folder he was holding to Dean, “you boys will just have to get caught up on the drive. In that folder is all the findings at each crime scene, along with the medical reports on each of the vics.” Sheriff Williamson ambled down the last few steps and started towards his cruiser, Dean and Sam in tow. “This latest crime scene is about twenty minutes from here, the body was found about a mile from the last vic.” He stopped at his car and turned towards Dean and Sam. “You boys wanna ride with me or follow?”

“We’ll follow,” Dean confirmed as he passed the file folder to Sam.

“Alright.” The sheriff nodded as he opened the door and slid into his cruiser. “If we get separated just call my cell,” he passed Sam a business card, “and I’ll get you there.”

“Will do, and thank you.” Sam nodded back as Sheriff Williamson shut the door and started up his car, waiting for the two agents to get in their vehicle before he pulled out of the station. 

“Another vic and only two days since the last.” Dean blew out a deep breath as he and Sam made their way across the parking lot to the Impala. “Whatever this thing is, it has an insatiable appetite.” 

“Hopefully,” Sam shook the folder as he rounded the car and opened the door, “there's something in here that will give me a hint as to what we are dealing with.”

“Well,” Dean slipped into the driver's seat and glanced over at Sam as he revved Baby up, “from what the sheriff said we got about a twenty-minute drive, so get to reading.”

Sam sighed and opened up the file folder.

  


The sheriff’s cruiser took them through the quaint town. Picture perfect suburbia where nothing bad ever happened. About twenty minutes out, just like the sheriff said, Dean followed the cruiser off the main road and onto a patch of gravel fronting a preserve. As he pulled in behind the sheriff, Dean examined the narrow trail leading into the woods. At first glance, he assumed within the wooded area was where the newest body was found.

“You got anything?” Dean flicked the file in Sam’s hand before opening the car door.

Sam grimaced. “Nothing.” He snapped the folder shut and pushed out of his side. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and find something at the scene.”

The sheriff came over and looked the two of them over. “You boys ain’t gonna get far in those city shoes.”

Dean and Sam looked down at their leather loafers and nodded. “Give us a sec,” Dean replied as he popped open Baby’s trunk. The sheriff turned to Sam as Dean threw his brother a pair of workboots. 

Sam handed the folder to the sheriff as he toed off his shoes and stepped into the boots. “You get anything from these?” the sheriff asked.

Sam looked up with a frown as he tied his boots.“Unfortunately, no.” He stood. “They’re as thorough as they could be. Right?”

Sheriff Williamson sniffed. “It’s all we got.” He shrugged as he passed the file back to Sam.

Dean came around from the back of the car, newly shod in work boots as well when he noticed a sleek, black ‘78 Trans Am with a huge golden firebird emblazoned on the hood parked in front of the deputy’s car. _Someone’s got excellent taste in cars,_ he thought to himself before asking, “So Sheriff, how far we hikin’?”

“‘Bout half a mile.” He gestured his head toward the woods and waved over to his deputy, who had been waiting for their arrival by the tree line.

“Deputy Bradford,” the sheriff gave him a curt nod, “meet Agents Plant and Page, they’re here to give us a hand with the murders.”

“Nice to meet you, fellas.” Deputy Bradford shook both their hands. “The FBI sure is being very generous in trying to help us solve these cases.” Before Dean had a chance to ask him what he meant by that he nodded over his shoulder. “You ready for me to lead the way?”

“I ain’t getting any younger,” the sheriff grumbled as he started towards the wooded area his deputy came from.

The ground was slick, which was of the norm for a forest in this part of the country. It wasn’t dry, it wasn’t muddy, but the undergrowth could sure make a man lose his footing if he wasn’t careful.

“Sam,” Dean leaned toward his brother, “you notice anything?”

Sam stopped for a moment. “What?”

“There’s no trail here.” Dean pointed to where they were walking. “If there’s no broken underbrush here, how did whatever this thing is get out?”

“Hey, Sheriff,” Sam called out.

“Yeah!” The man stopped and turned toward Sam.

“Is this the only road out from here?”

“Nah,” the sheriff shook his head as he continued walking beside his deputy, “just the best way in. You can come and go from various points in these woods.”

“Great,” Dean grumbled under his breath, to where only his brother would hear. “No way of knowing what way this thing came in and out so we can follow its tracks.”

Sam furrowed his brows in frustration and nodded to Dean just as they caught up to the other men. “Forensics get here yet?” Sam asked as they continued trudging toward the scene. 

“They should be here now,” the sheriff answered just as the top of a light blue awning came into view. “I called them as soon as the call from the campers came in. They gotta come in from a couple towns over.”

The wind kicked up, blowing in their direction, bringing the sour odor of death mingled with the scents of the alphas, betas, and omegas working at the crime scene. Dean’s nose twitched as he breathed in deeply; mixed in the variety of fragrances there was one that was undeniable, one he would know anywhere. The sweet and aromatic scent of cardamom and smoky vanilla. The scent of Castiel, the scent of _his omega._

“Cas,” Dean growled low in his throat as he sped up, shouldering past the sheriff and the deputy, Sam hot on his heels as he made his way to the clearing. The alpha scanned the scene of the crime until his eyes landed on Castiel. The omega was dressed in a sharp black suit, the one Dean picked out for him when they were posing as federal agents. He was standing by the crime scene tape talking to one of the medical examiners. Dean bit down on his bottom lip, fighting back the hurt and rage of Castiel being here by...

The alpha’s thoughts trailed off as a tall man walked up to Castiel. Dean took in the man’s muscular build, dark brown hair, and sharp jawline, dressed in the same FBI getup and he felt his breath catch. Well, scratch that, not by himself. Mr. Tall, Dark and Douchey placed his arm around Castiel and whispered something in his omega’s ear. It took every ounce of self-control in Dean’s body not to march down there, yank that asshole out of Castiel’s personal space, rip off the arm that dared to touch his omega, and beat the dude to death with it.

“So, I see you’ve noticed the other agents.” The deputy slapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Are they from your branch?”

“Mmhm,” Dean replied through gritted teeth as he shrugged off Deputy Bradford’s hand. “They sure are. You happen to know when they arrived?”

“About,” the deputy hummed as he reached up and scratched his day-old scruff, “twenty minutes before y’all did.” 

“Well, then,” Dean forced a smile as he looked over at his brother, “Agent Page, let’s go see what information our colleagues have found.”

“Sheriff Williamson, Deputy Bradford,” Sam nodded, “we’ll be in touch.”

“We find anything new, we'll be sure to let you boys know.” The sheriff surveyed the scene before meeting Sam and Dean’s eyes. “We’d appreciate it if you’d do the same.” The deputy nodded back as the two walked away towards the taped-off scene.

“So,” Sam cleared his throat, “Cas seems to be working this case too, and from the looks of it he’s not al—”

Dean held up his hand stopping his brother from talking any further.

“Seems like.” Dean moved his head from side to side, popping his neck. “How ‘bout we go let him and his… How ‘bout we let them know we got it from here, and Cas can head on back to Jody’s until we finish up, and whoever he’s with can go back to wherever the hell he came from.” 

Before Sam could say a word Dean was striding over to where the pair were talking quietly, the M.E. long gone and back to work examining the body. Sam let out a groan and set a quick pace to catch up to his brother. The last thing they needed was for Dean and Castiel to have it out right here at the scene of a crime, or with the way Dean was glaring at the man with the omega, this could turn into a double crime scene really damn fast.

The closer Dean got to the pair the more he noticed Castiel scenting the air and looking around with an alert expression. When the alpha was mere steps away, the omega’s inquisitive, blue eyes snapped in his direction. The man standing next to him stepped closer to Castiel and bumped his shoulder against the omega’s before giving him a nod.

“Agent.” Dean grinned at Castiel, his smile wide and fake. “Fancy running across you here.”

“Hey, Cas,” Sam whispered, grimacing as a pungent scent of anger wafted off Dean. As the smell grew stronger Sam looked around them, letting out a relieved breath when he noticed no one in the vicinity was close enough to hear their conversation, or better yet paying any attention to them. He only hoped the scent of death was enough to cover up the odor of Dean’s alpha rage.

“Dean.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest taking a defensive stance. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same fuckin’ thing,” Dean hissed back as he subtly sniffed the air, strong tones of cedar and amber, of _alpha_ , filled his nostrils. The man with _his omega_ was an alpha. Dean had to swallow the growl that threatened to spill past his lips. “Thought you were visiting Claire at Jody’s?” 

Dean raised a brow at Castiel before his gaze slid over to the alpha next to him. Dean squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest as he gave the other alpha a once over. The dude was well built, that was for sure, but Dean had no doubt he could take him in a fight if it came down to it. And if he touched Castiel again, it might _definitely_ come down to it.

“I was, but after two days there she and Jody took a vamp case in Wisconsin.” Castiel snorted, clearly trying to cleanse his nostrils of Dean’s angry alpha scent. “She called me that night and asked if I could meet a hunting buddy of hers and take care of a nest of ghouls about an hour away in Fulton, South Dakota, so I agreed.” He gave a small shrug and a smile to the alpha at his side. “Turns out we work really well together, so we continued taking cases. This is our sixth one in three weeks.”

“So,” Sam glanced at his brother before turning his attention back to Castiel, “you going to introduce us?” Sam asked, trying his best to dissolve some of the tension surrounding them. 

“This is Arthur Ketch, my partner,” Castiel replied as he placed his hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “Arthur, this is Sam Winchester and his brother, Dean.”

“Call me Ketch,” the alpha crooned in a British accent with a cocksure grin. “So you two are the infamous Dean and Sam I’ve been hearing so much about.”

“Partner, _partner_.” Dean let out a sardonic laugh, completely ignoring the man’s introduction in that stupid, not sexy, no, not sexy at all, accent of his, never mind doing the polite thing and shaking his hand. “Well, you and your _partner_ can pack it in because me and Sam can handle this case.”

“No,” Castiel snapped as he stepped up to Dean.

“What did you say?” Dean fumed as he pressed chest-to-chest with the omega.

“Dean.” Sam sighed. So much for not causing a scene, if they keep this up no way they will go unnoticed.

“Boys,” Ketch cut in as he placed his hands on Castiel’s arms and pulled him back so he could get between him and Dean. “Look, since we are all here, why not work the case together? I mean the more the merrier, right?”

Dean’s inner alpha saw red when Ketch laid hands on his omega. How dare he touch Castiel! Groping him with his long fingers, long fingers with shiny nails. What kind of hunter had nails that clean and shiny anyway? It’s just not natural. And how dare he pull Castiel, his Cas, away from him, then have the nerve to get all up in his space. Dean wanted to break each and every one of this Ketch guy’s shiny-nail fingers. 

But then he saw how Cas looked at the other alpha. He looked at him like he trusted him, like they were friends. A way he hadn’t looked at Dean in a long time.

Dean let out a loud huff as he tried to reel in his anger. He felt his chest tighten. He had no right to feel this way, not after the way he’d been treating Castiel since he became human. And by the way, Castiel was staring at him with that disapproving look, maybe that so-called feelings talk wouldn't be a good idea after all. 

The disappointed look from his omega, combined with his doubts about telling Castiel how he felt made his anger roar back to life. So much for trying to keep a level head.

“Hear me out,” Ketch tried again, and Dean’s attention snapped back to him as he took his hands off of Castiel and took a step back. Dean’s inner alpha immediately settled the more space the dickish alpha put between himself and Castiel. “Why don’t we find the nearest pub, get a few drinks, have lunch, and share the info we have on this case.” To sweeten the pot he added, “It’s on me.”

“Fine,” Dean and Castiel growled in unison as they glared at each other before they both stomped off towards the path they’d taken in.

“This is gonna be fun.” Ketch grinned and slapped Sam on the shoulder.

“Clearly,” Sam began as they started walking, “you and I have _very_ different definitions of fun.”


	3. A Slight Chance

  


The ride to the bar was tense, to say the least, made even worse by the fact that Castiel chose to ride with Ketch. Of course, that cool ass car Dean had seen before hiking to the crime scene just had to belong to that British piece of shit. Seeing Castiel slide into the passenger seat with such familiarity, a smile on his face, laughing at something that low-rent Christian Bale said made Dean want to march over there and kick the other alpha in the balls so hard they wound up in his throat.

The more Dean thought about it, the more livid his inner alpha became. How could Castiel lie to him like that? How could he be out there hunting without him knowing, he could get hurt —

_No, no, calm down, remember, you gotta either start trusting in Cas or possibly lose him, deep breath in..._

_Castiel — warrior — garrison — wars — but hunting with a frickin’ douchebag! Not the point, that's not the point._

_Try again…_

_Cas — warrior — millennia — garrison leader._

_Cas — warrior — human — bleeds — humans bleed and die!_

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! Breathe, Dean, just breathe._

The alpha took another deep breath and blew it out slowly.

_Cas is a warrior, he’s not a china doll, he’s a warrior._

_But the douche? How could he have gone on multiple hunts with that British douchenozzle!_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Dean growled and white-knuckled Baby’s steering wheel so hard it groaned under his grip. Sam side-eyed Dean with a furrowed brow and a look of concern. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it just as quickly. He was definitely choosing his words _very_ carefully, which was probably a good thing with how volatile Dean’s inner alpha was, if Sam said one wrong thing Dean would likely snap. 

“Cas looked happy, didn’t he?”

Well, that was _definitely_ the wrong fucking thing.

“Really? Did he? Did he, Sam?” Dean seethed, his scent turning sour with anger. “I didn’t notice. I was busy, you know, trying to survey the crime scene.” The alpha shot Sam a glare as he reached for the volume knob and blasted Metallica.

“Ooo-kay,” Sam drawled. Talking to Dean when he was in an unstable mood was definitely out of the question. Instead, he looked out the window and tried to enjoy the scenery of the charming little town as it passed by. 

“Happy,” Dean mumbled under his breath, “no way my Cas is happy with that fuckwit alpha.”

“Your Cas?” Dean could see on his brother’s face he couldn’t stop the rebuke if he’d tried. “Cas is no—”

“Don’t, Sam.” Dean stopped his brother cold. “Cas is,” he sucked in a deep breath, “he is _my Cas._ ”

Sam’s brows nearly left his face, but he held his tongue as he stared at his brother’s clenched hands wrapped around Baby’s steering wheel. Dean looked down too, briefly wondering how many pounds of pressure it would take before the wheel just snapped in half. By the ominous creaking sounds it was making it was definitely pushing its limits.

When the sign for the _Rumors Pub & Grill_ came into view, Sam blew out a grateful breath as he grabbed the case file and laptop. Dean pulled into the parking lot, and there, right up front, was Ketch’s Trans Am. The alpha briefly considered ramming it, but then he thought of the damage it would do to Baby, and there was just no way he could do that to her. So, instead, he pulled in the spot three down from it because no way in hell was he parking beside it. He didn’t want to taint Baby by even being near that dickwad’s car. 

Dean watched as Sam fled the car, and he couldn’t blame him, the scent of pissed off, jealous alpha was so overwhelming it was burning his own nostrils. If he were being completely honest with himself he was glad to be out of the car also. As he and Sam walked by the Firebird, he smirked. Maybe at some point he would excuse himself to the bathroom and come out and key the driver’s side before slashing all the tires. 

That image made his inner alpha very happy.

As they entered the pub, it reminded Dean of every other small town bar. There were booths, pool tables, dartboards, and a shit ton of regulars filling every stool along the main bar. They walked farther into the roadhouse, squeezing past a throng of college students. 

“You see them?” Sam asked as he dodged a drunken beta, narrowly missing getting a beer spilled all over him. 

Dean scanned the room, “Found ‘em.” His eyes landed on the back booth in the far right corner. There sat his omega, _his omega_ , with another alpha by his side. 

What the hell? 

Why wasn’t Ketch sitting across from him? 

Why was he practically on top of Castiel? 

Dean watched as Ketch leaned closer to whisper something in Castiel’s ear. Oh, hell no! The music wasn’t that loud, there was no reason to be getting that close. The alpha squared his shoulders and pushed past anyone that dared get in his way until he was standing right in front of their table.

“Hey!” Ketch smiled up at them. “You boys finally made it. Take the scenic route, did you? Me and my partner here,” he smiled over at Castiel, “were just thinking of ways to kill time until you got here.”

 _He has no idea how close to death he really is_ , Dean thought to himself before forcing a fake smile. “Welp, we’re here now, so how about we discuss this case.” He slid into the booth, positioning himself across from Castiel. “That's a good way to kill time.”

“Let’s order first,” Ketch replied as he waved down a waiter. 

“Sounds good,” Sam agreed as he sat down by his brother. “I could use a beer.”

“Me too,” Castiel concurred. “I have a feeling I’m going to need it.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean retorted as he sat up straight and met Castiel’s gaze.

Before the omega could answer, a tall lanky blonde-haired beta was standing by their table. “My name’s Bradley and I’ll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you, fellas?”

“Four of your house beers, whatever is on tap is fine,” Ketch answered with a million-watt smile that made Dean want to either throw up or punch him, the latter definitely sounded better. 

“Actually,” Dean cut in with a cocky smirk, “I’d like an El Sol.”

“Got it.” Bradley nodded.

“Well then,” Ketch looked back to the waiter, “I’d also like the bacon club sandwich with an order of your homemade chips. And he,” Ketch nodded towards Castiel, “would like your double cheeseburger with no mayo and a double order of curly fries.”

 _Seriously?_ Dean furrowed his brows as he pondered. _This cockbag thinks he can just order for Cas without asking? I know I do it when we go out, but that's different. Cas is my omega and I know what he likes. How the hell does this Ketch fucker know exactly how Cas likes his burgers, or that he always wants a double order of curly fries. If he knows that, what else does he know about Cas? How close are the two of th—_

“Alrighty,” Bradley acknowledged as he wrote it down on his notepad before looking up at Sam and drawing Dean from his troubling speculations. “And for you?”

“Santa Fe chicken salad, dressing on the side, please.”

“You got it,” Bradley grinned as he added it to the order. “And last?” His eyes fell to Dean.

“Yeah,” the alpha clicked his tongue as he studied the menu board, “give me a double bacon cheeseburger fully dressed and a double order of the cajun wedges.”

“Okay,” he looked up from his notepad, “I’ll be right out with your beers. But give me about,” he looked back at the bar then to them, “twenty minutes on the food.”

“Sounds good,” Ketch called out as Bradley scurried away to pour their beers and put in their orders. “So, boys.” Ketch looked over at Sam and Dean then to the case file as he folded his hands on the table. “Now, ready to get down to business?” 

“Been ready,” Dean grumbled as he watched Ketch grab the file and began to flip through it.

“So I see they gave you the same info they gave us.” Ketch snapped the file shut. “What did you gents make of it?”

“What did you make of it?” Dean countered as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t know, do you?” Ketch grinned as he moved forward. “You don’t know what we are dealing with yet, do you?”

“You do,” Sam replied hopefully as he sat up straight.

“As a matter of fact...” Ketch trailed off and leaned back as Bradley showed up with their beers.

“Here you fellas go.” He smiled cheerily “You need anything else, just flag me down,” he called over his shoulder as he moved on to the next table.

“As I was saying,” Ketch began again, “as a matter of fact we do. He,” the alpha nodded towards Castiel, “figured it out on the drive here.”

“Oh, he did, did he,” Dean remarked, his eyes on the omega.

“Yes, I did.” Castiel met the alpha’s gaze. “I’m quite smart and useful when someone will let me be.”

“That you are.” Ketch grinned as he bumped his shoulder against the omega’s. “Best damn huntin’ partner I’ve ever had, Cas.”

“Cas? Cas,” Dean repeated in an irritated tone. “You let him call you Cas?”

“It _is_ my name, Dean.”

“The name I— ” Dean cleared his throat, changing course, “the name you said was only reserved for close friends and family.”

“Ketch is my friend.” He smiled over at the man. “He may be a new friend but he’s quickly becoming a very good one.”

“Back at ya.” The alpha clicked his beer mug against Castiel’s as he gave him a wink.

“Okay, so,” Sam chimed in, getting the conversation back on track before his brother leapt across the table and strangled Ketch with his bare hands. “What are we dealing with, Cas?”

“An alpha incubus,” Castiel responded as he opened the file on the table and flipped to Aiden Thomas’ autopsy photo. “See here,” he pointed to the vics face, “you see the deep purplish red of his lips?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded as he picked up the photo to study it closer. “I thought it was just the state of the body due to the elements. Were _all_ the others like that?” he asked as he flipped to examine all the other autopsy photos. “They are,” he confirmed before Castiel had a chance to answer. Sam slid the file to the middle of the table for the others to see. “But why? How did you know from the coloring of the lips we are dealing with an incubus?”

“Because incubi venom draws blood to the surface.” Castiel took a sip of his beer. “Fun fact, it mimics the color called Flirt." He grinned fondly. “I remember when it was introduced a few years ago.” He tilted his head in thought.

“What the hell do you know about colors?” Dean groused.

“Well,” Castiel continued, “the color was actually named Flirt in 1928, so more than a _few_ years ago, I guess.”

“Old man,” Ketch teased with a wide smirk. “Did you have a hand in naming that color?” He waggled his brows playfully.

“He knows,” Dean hissed as he looked from Castiel to Ketch, eyes narrowed. “Like, he knows _everything_?” 

“If you're referring to me being a former angel?” Castiel met Dean’s heated gaze, “Then yes,” he nodded, “yes, he does.”

“So,” Dean threw his hands up in the air. “You're just going around telling everyone now?”

“No,” Castiel growled low in his throat. “Only those I trust. Like I said he’s a friend,” he looked over to Ketch. “And he’s my partner,” he clicked his tongue as his eyes slid back over to Dean, “you should be able to trust your friends and partners, right?” 

“Whatever,” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the ache at just how much Castiel trusted this new alpha. “Thanks for the history lesson on colors, Cas, but you got anything else, anything helpful?”

Castiel furrowed his brows at the alpha. “I know a lot of helpful things, Dean. Been around for quite a while, picked up some stuff along the way.” He shrugged. “So I know the blood drawn to the lips coupled with the skin's natural death pallor, makes the lips look like the color Flirt. Therefore we are dealing with an alpha incubus.” He quirked a brow at the alpha and snarked, “Do you have any beneficial information to add? Was that helpful enough?”

Three pairs of eyes locked on Castiel. A charged silence surrounded the table for several seconds. Ketch threw back his head and let out a full belly laugh. “Cas, Cas, my man,” he shook his head and laughed harder, “you’re awesome. Like I said, the best damn huntin’ partner I’ve ever had.” Ketch looked back at Sam and Dean and smirked. “Not sure if being a Fallen Angel makes Cas a good hunter, or he’d have been naturally this good not ever having been an angel at all…”

Dean groaned as he shifted restlessly in his seat.

“But,” Ketch continued as his eyes flickered to Castiel, “I know that what you bring to the table is more than valuable.” He glanced back over at Dean, “Only a fool wouldn’t be able to see that.”

Castiel grinned like a cat who’d just waded into a stash of cream. “Thank you, Ketch,” his voice rumbled with appreciation.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he glared at Ketch before he busied himself looking at the file. His blood was near the boiling point. _Motherfucker, he’s my omega, and if, **if** he hunts, he’ll be my partner. Because no one will have his back like me._

Dean gnawed on his lower lip. _Warrior— human— he’s not going to fuckin’ back down. No way is he going to let me and Sammy handle this. Fuck, if only I could just tell him everything now. Maybe then he’d back off this case. But I can’t, what if I tell him and he still wants to work it? I need his head in the game, not thinking about the huge bomb, A.K.A my feelings, I’ve dropped on him. Dammit! We just need to make it through this case. But this thing — it could hurt him! What if something happens before I get a chance to tell him? Fuck!_

“Dean,” Castiel nudged his foot against the alpha’s, “are you okay? You smell… off.”

“I’m fine, really,” Dean falsely reassured as he ran his tongue over his teeth and he blew out a deep, grounding breath, getting his own head back in the game. “And to answer your question, you’ve been more than helpful, Cas, you did great. Hell, you figured it out before Sammy.” 

Castiel preened from the compliment and Dean could smell the scent of proud omega pouring off of him, but it was the smile he gave Dean that had the alpha’s heart soaring. Castiel hadn’t smiled at him like that in a long time, and God, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. That bright, gummy grin that made his eyes crinkle in the corners, that smile right there was deadly, it was the kind of smile that made the alpha want to spill his guts about everything right here and now.

Oh yeah, it was definitely dangerous.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied, his grin growing as the two of them maintained eye contact.

“Alright then.” Ketch clapped his hands together, drawing Dean and Castiel’s attention back to the matter at hand. “Now that we know what it is we’re dealing with, let’s figure out how to kill the fucker.”

“One step ahead of you,” Sam proclaimed as he opened up his laptop. He placed the case beside his feet as he saw Bradley making his way over to their table carrying a tray filled with their food. As the waiter served the others Sam moved the laptop to the side, making room for his plate.

“Everything look good?” Bradley asked as he motioned to their plates. After receiving four consecutive nods and confirmative yeses he gave them a small smile and headed back towards the bar.

“So,” Dean began as he popped one of the piping hot cajun wedges in his mouth and looked toward Ketch. “You got a pretty sweet ride, ‘78 Trans Am, right?” 

“It is,” Ketch nodded with a prideful smile. “That’s my Darlin’.”

Dean snorted, “You call your car ‘Darlin’?”

“Dean,” Castiel furrowed his brows at the alpha, “you call your car ‘Baby’.” Sam choked on his beer, hiding his laughter with a cough, but apparently it didn’t fool anyone because Dean shot him a glare before turning his attention back to Ketch.

“So your ‘Baby’,” Ketch smirked, “‘67 Chevy Impala, correct?”

“That she is,” Dean matched the other alpha’s smirk, “and she’s a beast.”

“I’m sure she is,” Ketch hummed as he tapped the table. “But she’d be no match for my Darlin’.”

“You wanna bet,” Dean bristled. “Baby would leave your Darlin’ in the dust.”

“Oh, you think so?” Ketch quirked a challenging brow.

“Any time, anyplace,” Dean growled as he slapped his hands down on the table. “Hell, let’s go right fuckin’ now!”

“Ready when you are,” Ketch clicked his tongue, “like you said anytime any place. Just don’t go crying when I smoke you.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wanna head on over to Main Street? Drag race down the strip?” He nodded over to Castiel. “I’m sure he’d wave the flag.” Sam looked at his brother, “Or maybe,” he lifted a brow, “you just wanna whip out a ruler and measure em’ right here?”

“I don’t understand these references,” Castiel voiced in a confused tone.

“You know what,” Sam shook his head, “never mind Cas, it’s not important. Now,” he glanced from Ketch to Dean, “you two want to cut the boasting alpha shit so we can get back to what’s important—this case.”

“Fine,” Dean and Ketch begrudgingly agreed in unison.

“Later,” Ketch mouthed at Dean with a wink. Before the alpha had the chance to reply his brother started talking.

“Alright then,” Sam mumbled around a mouthful of his salad. “So get this, incubi have no effect on omegas who are mated to their soul bond alpha.”

Ketch blew out a low whistle. “Soul mates are extremely rare." He took a drink of his beer before continuing, “Anything else?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “says here that incubi drug their victims by using their venom which is secreted from glands in their mouth.”

“So that means all six of our vics made out with this guy.” Dean snorted and popped a potato wedge in his mouth. “Dude definitely gets around.”

“Well, he is a Lust Demon,” Castiel deadpanned as he took a huge bite out of his double cheeseburger. The omega’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a semi-indecent moan that made Dean choke on his beer. When Castiel opened his eyes everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“Sounds like _you_ are lusting after that cheeseburger,” Ketch teased. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I love burgers. They make me _very_ happy.”

“I know,” Dean and Ketch replied in unison.

Dean dropped his burger. The glower he directed at Ketch went unnoticed. Dean’s jealousy burned hot as Ketch’s attention was only on Castiel.

“Wait,” Ketch reached up and held Castiel’s chin, “you got a little something." The alpha rubbed his thumb across the corner of Castiel’s lip before popping it into his mouth. “Mmm, ketchup.”

“Thank you." Castiel grinned and went back to chowing down on his burger.

Dean fumed. _What the ever-lovin’ fuck! Does he have a death wish? Where does he get off touching those lips? Those lips are mine!_

“Dean,” Castiel began as he licked the grease from his lips, “your scent, it’s burning my nose. What’s wrong?”

“Someone,” Dean suppressed bearing his teeth as he continued, “needs to learn to keep their goddamn han—”

Sam kicked his brother under the table. He could read Dean like a goddamn book. “More! I have more!” Sam announced as the pungent scent of anger reached his nose, everyone’s eyes turned to him. Thank God! Things didn’t need to get more tense at this table.

“Well.” Ketch polished off his club sandwich and wiped his fingers on his napkin before slinging his arm across the back of the seat and resting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, rubbing the collar of his trenchcoat between his fingers. “What else you got?”

Sam took a look at Ketch’s hand and then over at his brother. Dean was gripping the table and Sam could see the muscle in his brother’s jaw tick. As Ketch was asking Castiel where he learned so much about incubi, Sam mumbled loud enough for only his brother to hear, “Calm the hell down, Dean. I don’t want to have to bail your ass out of jail for beating the shit out of Ketch.”

Ketch leaned in closer, his lips mere inches from Castiel’s ear as he spoke. Dean cracked his knuckles before he turned to Sam and hissed, “It would be worth every damn penny.”

“Fuck,” Sam sighed. “Wonder how much bail costs in Bedford?”

Dean squinted at his brother, shifted in his seat, and swallowed a growl as he looked back over at Castiel and Ketch. _My Cas, he has his slimy shiny nail fingers on my Cas. **Again!** Fuck. Breathe, Dean, breathe, now is not the time. Calm down. Once the case is over I’ll man up, tell Cas how I feel, and if I have to challenge Ketch, so be it. But until then, focus._

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean chugged half his beer and picked up his burger before adding, “what else you have for us?”

“Incubi become fixated on a certain type.” Sam glanced down at the file folder. “That would explain why all the victims had very similar looks.”

 _Yeah, like Cas,_ Dean mused as his eyes flickered to the omega. 

“It also says their venom puts their victim in a thrall-like trance. Basically, after consuming the venom, the person’s only thought and need is to get to the incubus, no matter what. It also says the more venom they’ve had the more persistent they are. That they can even become violent to those that are trying to keep them away from the incubus. Once the incubus has them, he continues to dose them until they are completely pliant. When the incubus knows they are totally under his control, by their glassy eyes and the deep color of their lips, he feeds on their energy, health, and life essence until they die of exhaustion and are left a shell of the person they once were.” Sam reached for his beer as he continued to scan the lore, conveying the important information. “They are immortal, a form of demon, and they don’t need to have sex with their victims, they drain them through what is known as a ‘soul-sucking kiss.’” 

“Does it say how to kill them?” Castiel asked as he stole a potato wedge from Dean’s plate. Dean huffed a small laugh and pushed the plate closer, earning him another smile from the omega.

“One sec,” Sam replied as he scanned the text. “Here, found it! Good news, guys, we don’t have to go on a hunt for some kind of mystical weapon.” He looked up at the others. “Like any other demon, they can be killed by an Angel Blade. Says you stab them in the heart and they turn to dust.”

“I like the sound of that, no body disposal,” Dean mumbled around the last bite of his burger. “So, what now?”

“Well,” Ketch tossed back the rest of his beer, “Cas and I need to find a motel. As soon as we hit town we went straight to the crime scene.” He looked from Dean to Sam. “Where are you gents staying?”

“ **Diamond Tim’s Motor Inn** ,” Sam informed as he packed up his laptop.

“Perfect! We’ll stay there too.” Ketch slipped a _very_ large tip into the black leather bill presenter before snatching the receipt and sliding out of the booth, Castiel following behind him. “Let me settle the bill and then you boys can lead the way.”

Dean furrowed his brows as he watched Ketch swagger up to the counter. “Sixty dollar tip on a fifty dollar bill.” Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. “What an arrogant douche.”

“I don’t know Dean.” Sam shrugged as he stood up, gathering the case file and his laptop. “Maybe he’s just a generous tipper,” he called over his shoulder as he headed towards the exit.

Dean’s eyes slid back over to Ketch where he’d just finished paying and was now leading Castiel out of the Roadhouse with his hand on the omega’s back and a wide smirk painting his lips. Dean’s gaze flitted back to the other alpha’s hand as it slipped even lower. “A little too generous if you ask me,” Dean muttered to himself, definitely not just referring to the tip. He pushed out of the booth with a low growl and darted around the masses, making his way to the door.

“Checking in?” the lady asked as Ketch and Castiel walked up to the counter, Dean and Sam hanging back, leaning against the wall by the door.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ketch smiled as he pulled out his wallet.

The receptionist gave them both a once over. “I hope I’m not stepping out of line here, but you two are such a cute couple.”

“Thank you,” Ketch looked down at her name tag, “Kayla.” The Alpha slung his arm around Castiel, pulled him flush against his side, and rested his head against the omega’s. “He’s the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

Dean stopped short, his hands balled into fists.

“Dean.” The alpha jerked at the sound of his brother's voice. “You need to chill out, you are putting off some major pissed-off alpha vibes.”

“I am one major pissed-off alpha,” Dean growled. “What the hell is this Ketch guy playing at?”

Sam attempted to answer but was interrupted as his brother leaned in and hissed, "I mean, Sam, what the ever-lovin’ fuck! He's got his fuckin’ paws all over Cas."

"You're being ridiculous. It's just a friendly touch."

"Like hell it is," Dean groused, “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill—”

“Awwww,” Kayla cooed, cutting the irate alpha off. She placed her hands on her face as she shook her head, her brunette ponytail swished from side-to-side. “That’s so romantic.”

“It really is, isn’t it.” Ketch winked at Castiel, the omega quirked a half-smile and sighed. 

Dean shot his brother a withering look as his brows crawled up to his hairline. “Friendly,” he mouthed. 

_Goin’ to kill him and bury his body in the fuckin’ woods._

Sam shrugged with a small smile. He never knew his brother could be this, well, this jealous.

Kayla clicked away on her keyboard. “Those your friends back there?” 

“Yes, they are,” Castiel responded as he looked over his shoulder at Sam and Dean. 

“You two are in luck!” Kayla exclaimed. “I have a room with a queen-size bed that just so happens to be right next door to them.” 

“We’ll take it.” Ketch slid over his credit card and waited for her to input all his information. 

Dean balked as his mouth dropped open. _One bed? Ketch just agreed to a room with one bed? Is he going to be sleeping on the floor? No way is he sharing that bed with Cas. Nope, not a chance, the only way that would happen is over my cold dead body!_

Once Kayla was finished she handed Ketch back his card along with two keys. “Enjoy your stay,” she called out as the four of them walked out the door. 

“Well, she was a sweetheart, wasn’t she?” Ketch remarked as they all walked down the sidewalk towards their rooms. He looked over at the omega with a smirk. “Oh, and Cas, you better not steal the covers like last time.”

“I do not steal covers,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “But you better not snore like last time.”

“What!” Ketch gasped and placed his hand on his chest. “I do not, nor have I ever snored a day in my life.”

“Yeah, right,” Castiel snorted and shoved Ketch’s shoulder. “Tell that to the bags I had under my eyes that next day.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait.” Dean stepped in between the two just as they reached their motel rooms. “Excuse me, you two shared a bed before? When did you two share a bed? All motels have rooms with doubles, you know that right?”

“Well, yes,” Ketch laughed, “but sometimes those rooms are all booked up. And as to when it was,” Ketch paused in thought, “it was about a week ago. We had a helluva fight with a nest of vamps and after we were dead on our feet. We pulled into the first motel we saw, just so happened they only had one room with a queen left. We were both so tired we didn’t give a shit, so we readily accepted.” His lips pulled into a small smirk as he saw the ire rising in the other alpha's eyes. “I know what you are thinking,” Ketch slung his arm around Castiel again, “but Cas here was a perfect gentleman, didn’t try to take advantage of me at all.”

“Ketch.” Castiel rolled his eyes and poked his partner in his side. “Make yourself useful and go get our bags from the trunk.”

“Roger that.” Ketch saluted and started towards the car.

Dean watched his retreating figure and took in a deep breath. _He was in the same bed as my omega?_ He took in another steadying breath and planned...

_Deep, deep in the woods. They will never find his body._

“Dean.” The alpha shook his head and looked over at Castiel. By the furrowed brows and the look on the omega’s face that clearly hadn’t been the first time he’d said the alpha’s name.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean forced himself to smile, “what’s up?”

“I was just saying that once Ketch and I get settled in we will come over to your room since you guys have more sitting space. That is, if it's okay with you.” Castiel tilted his head to the side as he studied Dean. “Your scent again, it smells like… well I can’t quite pinpoint the emotion. Are you really sure you’re alright?”

 _Thank fuck Cas is still learning scenting emotions,_ Dean thought as he replied, “Yeah, I’m okay, perfect, peachy.” The forced smile was really starting to make his cheeks ache. “And that's fine by me, you know, using mine and Sammy’s room. You guys just come on over… soon.” 

“Alright, then.” Castiel nodded, his brows still furrowed as he turned and unlocked the door, leaving it open for Ketch. “See you in a few,” the omega called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom. Dean's eyes landed on the bed, the _one_ bed. It taunted him with its one floral comforter, and the pillows that were in such close proximity of each other, and —

“Yo, Dean.” He looked over at his brother who was standing in the doorway of their room with an amused look. “You coming?”

“Yeah.” Dean shot that bed one final glare before following his brother into their room.

**“This is Dylan Dark from ALT 105.3, Bedford’s station that plays the best alternative hits from the 90’s and today. Why? Because alternative rocks! That was Low by Cracker, now for some Gin Blossoms...”**

“Where the hell are they?” Dean mumbled as he wore a track in the cheap motel carpeting. “What is taking them so long?”

“It’s only been, what,” Sam glanced at the clock on his laptop, “twenty minutes. You said Cas told you he and Ketch were just going to get settled in and would be here soon.”

 _TWENTY minutes!_ Dean furrowed his brows. _What are they doing? Are they testing out the firmness of their **one** mattress? Or seeing which side is more comfortable for their sleeping arrangements? And settle in,_ He paused, then continued pacing, _what does that even mean? Like how long are they planning for this case to last?_

“Seriously, it doesn’t take that long!” Dean threw up his hands with a huff. “You just have to hang your good suits up and leave the rest of your shit in your duffel. It’s not that hard, and it definitely shouldn’t take more than ten minutes.”

“Dean, chill,” Sam muttered from his seat at the minimalist table, eyes not leaving his laptop.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes snapped over to his brother. “I _am_ chill, bitch,” he growled.

“Ooo-kay.” Sam shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “Clearly you are _very_ chill.”

“Damn right I am,” Dean retorted haughtily.

“Hey, shhh, listen.” Sam pointed to the radio and started to sing along. 

“ **Tomorrow we can drive around this town, and let the cops chase us around. The past is gone but something might be found, to take its place… Hey jealousy. Hey jealousy, hey jealousy, hey jealousy.** ” Sam chuckled as he finished the chorus. “Looks like they’re playing your song, Dean.”

“You know what,” Dean began, stopping short when he heard a knock at the door. “‘Bout fuckin’ time,” Dean grumbled as he marched over to the door and swung it open.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel gave the alpha a small smile as Dean stepped aside so he and Ketch could enter the room. 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean smiled back as the omega brushed past him.

“What,” Ketch stopped right in front of Dean, “I don’t get a hello?”

Dean gave him a curt nod. “Ketch,” he spat as he shut the door behind them.

“Now, was that so hard?” Ketch crooned as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down on Dean’s bed. “So, gents,” he crossed his legs at his ankles and settled against the headboard, “now what?”

Dean blinked his eyes rapidly as he took in the sight of Ketch lounging on his bed like he owned the joint. The alpha switched the radio off as he bristled, _What an epic douche canoe! My fuckin’ bed, fucker’s getting his nasty alpha stank all over my goddamn bed. I’m gonna have to use a whole can of Pheromone-Away spray to get rid of his putrid scent, that or just burn the damn mattress. The latter definitely sounds better, no sense in risking catching Ketch cooties. Great, now I sound like a grade-schooler. God, we need to solve this case so I can get away from this fuckwad._

“Cas,” Ketch patted the spot beside him with a huge smile, “take a load off, darling.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. _And get my omega away from that flirty fuck._ He cleared his throat. “You can sit over here with me and Sam, Cas.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side and pointed to the table. “There are only two chairs, Dean.” 

_Fuck!_ Dean thought as he watched his omega cross the room towards Ketch. “Take Sammy’s bed, then,” Dean coaxed as he moved Sam’s duffel to the floor.

Ketch let out a small chuckle, “Dean, has anyone told you what stunning green eyes you have?” He smirked. “They are especially accentuated at this moment.”

Dean opened his mouth to ask that cock smoker what the fuck that was supposed to mean but was cut off—

“So what’s our plan,” Castiel queried as he sat down beside his partner being mindful of keeping his shoes off the bed. He gave Ketch an odd look, Dean assumed it was about his previous comment. Ketch just shrugged with another smirk and Castiel shook his head fondly as he turned towards the brothers.

Dean clicked his tongue. _I’ve never been the jealous type, but so help me God if he lays one hand on my omega I will be on him like a monkey on a cupcake._

“Sammy,” Dean cleared his throat again as he sat down in the seat across from his brother, “next move, what is it?”

“Well,” Sam shut the lid of his laptop, eyes flashing to each of them as he spoke, “I think two of us should go question the friends and family that saw the vics last, see if any of them knew if the vics had plans, or if they had recently started dating someone new.” Sam tapped the file folder on the table. “The other two should go to the morgue, check out the bodies, see if there are any clues the M.E. may have missed. Something as simple as residue under the fingernails could help us trace their last whereabouts.”

“Alright,” Castiel nodded, “Ketch and I can go question the friends and family members.”

“Whoa, now wait.” Dean shook his head. “Your people skills are, well, they ain’t the best.”

Ketch snorted. “He’s got you there.” Castiel shot his partner a glare and the alpha just shrugged again. “It’s true.”

“How ‘bout this.” Dean shifted to the edge of his seat and met Castiel’s gaze. “Sam and Ketch go question the friends and family members, and you and I, Cas, can go to the morgue. Sound good?”

“But,” Castiel looked over to Ketch, “Ketch is my partner.” 

Dean had to swallow back the hurt from that statement, though he understood where it was coming from. In the short time Dean had been around them he could see that Ketch treated Castiel like a partner, an equal, not a breakable china doll like he had. So, yeah, he understood, but that didn’t mean he had to like it, or that it didn’t piss him off just a little.

“That I am,” Ketch laughed and bumped his shoulder against the omega’s. “But I agree with Dean, you should go with him. That way you can fill Dean in on everything you know about incubi, and Sam can fill me in on everything he’s read from lore.”

“Alright,” Castiel nodded, “sounds like a good plan.”

“Well, then,” Ketch pushed up and put his shoes back on, “day’s not getting any younger. Let’s get a move on.”

As Castiel slid into the passenger side of Baby, the alpha couldn’t stop the waves of contented happiness that rolled off of him. 

_This is how it should always be, Castiel riding shotgun by my side._

The drive to the morgue was a little over an hour away, but Dean didn’t mind. He spent every moment soaking up being in Castiel’s presence. God, he had missed the omega’s company so damn much. Whether they were talking or in a compatible silence it didn’t matter. Castiel was there with him, that was all that mattered.

Once they arrived Dean flashed his badge to the security guard manning the elevators that lead to the morgue. After a short ride down the pair walked the long basement hallway to get to the M.E.’s office. As they trudged along Dean couldn’t help but think that the drive there had gone by far too quickly for his liking. The alpha took in a deep breath as his shoulder brushed against Castiel’s. Dean furrowed his brows and sniffed the air again, he picked up the faint scent of cedar and amber. The alpha stopped and pulled Castiel against him, burying his nose in the omega’s neck. There it was, mixed with Castiel’s cardamom and smoky vanilla. A low, unbidden rumbling growl spilled past Dean’s lips.

Castiel gasped as he took a step back from the alpha. “What was that for?”

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. It’s just,” Dean clenched his hands together and blew out a deep breath, “you smell like him, like Ketch.”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded matter of factly. “We have been in close proximity for weeks, riding in the same car, sharing a hotel room, so it's only natural that his scent has mingled with mine. Back at the bunker I often noticed your scent on me.”

 _As it should be,_ Dean thought as he said, “I know, just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“That smell,” Castiel sniffed the air, “you smell like you did earlier, back at the bar and the motel. What is it?”

“It’s nothing, Cas,” Dean shook his head, “really, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” Castiel hummed as he and Dean started walking again. After a beat of silence, “Why don’t you like Ketch?” Castiel asked.

“What? I don’t _not_ like him.”

Castiel side-eyed him with a quirked brow, the look alone calling the alpha out on his bullshit.

“Okay,” Dean snorted, “I think he’s an assclown, a pompous assclown.”

“Why?” The omega queried with a furrowed brow.

“Honestly,” Dean shrugged, “I think a lot of it has to do with how we met. I thought you were at Jody’s visiting Claire, and then I walked into a crime scene, and there you are, hunting, with some strange alpha.”

“He’s a good guy, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

“Do you, uh,” Dean swallowed the lump forming in his throat, “do you like him, Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “he's a very good hunting partner.”

“No.” Dean shook his head as they paused outside the doors. “I mean like him _more_ than a HUNTING partner?”

“Ohhhhh,” Castiel’s eyes widened. “I—”

The doors swung open, “Hello, I’m Dr. Hudson, the M.E. You boys must be the feds I was expecting.”

 _Well I guess I’m gonna have to wait for Cas’ answer,_ Dean’s inner alpha grumbled as he held out his hand. “Yes, sir, I’m Agent Plant and this is my partner, Agent Ford.”

“Nice to meet you both,” he replied as he shook Dean’s then Castiel’s hand. “How can I help you fellas?”

“Well,” Castiel began as he and Dean followed the doctor, “we came here to examine the murder victims.”

“Then you're in luck,” Dr. Hudson responded. “Due to finding new evidence on the latest vic, I have them all out.”

“What new evidence?” Dean asked as they entered the examination room.

“I’ll show you,” Dr. Hudson picked up a handheld blacklight and nodded towards the light switch. “Could you please get the lights, Agent Plant?”

“Sure, Doc.” Dean walked over and flipped the switch.

“Alright.” Dr. Hudson clicked the button on the blacklight, turning it on. “Now come here, Agent Plant.” Dean crossed the room and stood shoulder to shoulder with Castiel. 

“Look at this.” Dr. Hudson moved the black light over one of the dead omegas’ right hand, revealing an ultraviolet hand stamp. “All the other bodies have them too, all on their right hand.”

“What is it?” Castiel muttered as he leaned down to get a closer look at the mark. “Dean.” He looked up at the alpha.

Dean crouched down, face-to-face with Castiel and studied the mark as well. After a moment the alpha said, “Looks like a dragon.”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded as he turned towards Dean, “I think that’s what it is.” The omega took out his phone and snapped a quick pic of it to show Sam and Ketch when they get back to the motel.

“That’s what I thought it was too,” Dr. Hudson added as he clicked off the blacklight and ambled over to turn the light back on. “Not sure what it means, but it's the one thing that connects all six of these omegas. I'm no cop, but,” he shrugged, “I think if you find the significance behind the dragon mark you’d likely find a clue that points to your killer.”

“You may not be a cop, but I believe you're right,” Dean agreed as his eyes scanned the other five victims. Their bodies were gaunt, practically skin and bones. Their skin sallow, except for the deep purplish red of the lips. Flirt, as Castiel had called it, very fitting for an incubus. 

“You fellas need anything else?” Dr. Hudson asked as he began to cover the bodies back up.

“No, sir.” Dean shook his head. “You have been a great help, thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Dr. Hudson nodded. “Think you boys can show yourselves out? I need to get started on my report.”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded back. “Again, thanks for your help,” the omega called over his shoulder as he and Dean made their way out of the examining room.

The ride back to the motel had Dean on edge. Castiel had made no attempt at bringing up Dean’s question from before they had entered the morgue, let alone giving him an answer to it. Dean kept sneaking glances at Castiel, hoping to make eye contact with him. He desperately wanted to ask the question again, but he felt too skittish to do so. Dean settled for an uncomfortable silence in which his inner alpha was snarling at him for being such a coward.

The first thing Dean noticed when he pulled into the motel parking lot was Ketch’s Trans Am. “Looks like they’re back,” Dean stated the obvious as he and Cas got out of the car.

“I wonder if they found out anything new,” Castiel asked as the pair made their way to Dean’s and Sam's room.

“Let’s find out,” Dean replied as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. 

Ketch and Sam were sitting at the little table, both drinking a beer and by the looks of it, they were in deep conversation.

“Gents,” Ketch smiled as Dean shut the door behind them, “we were just talking about you two.”

“Really,” Dean furrowed his brows before plastering on a cocky smirk, “all good things, I hope.”

“Of course,” Ketch assured as he matched Dean’s smirk, the two alphas locked into a staring match. 

Castiel cleared his throat and both men looked towards him. “Ketch, Sam, did you two get any new information that would be helpful?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Sam let out a discouraged sigh. “All the friends and family told us the same things they told the cops. None knew where they had been that night, or if any of them had been seeing someone new. What about you guys?”

“Oh, me and my partner,” Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and pulled him in, shooting Ketch a glare for good measure, “we got something. Cas,” The alpha nodded towards the omega’s pocket.

Castiel moved out of Dean’s hold, fishing his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Sam. “Here, check out the last photo taken.”

Sam opened the photos and looked at the pic. “What is it?”

“Ultraviolet hand stamp of a dragon,” Dean called over his shoulder as he pulled him and Castiel a beer from the mini-fridge. “All the vics had it,” he replied as he passed the omega a beer.

“Any clue what it means?” Ketch muttered as he leaned over the table to check out the picture.

“Nope,” Dean shook his head as he took a swig of his beer. “It looks like one of those stamps you get at some clubs or bars. Sammy you think you can—”

“On it,” his brother interjected as he booted up his laptop.

“And now we wait.” Dean flopped down on the edge of his bed, motioning for Castiel to join him. The omega sat down beside him, and Dean clinked his beer bottle against Castiel’s. “Good job today, partner.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled as he took a long pull from his bottle, the scent of happy omega radiating from him.

“Found it,” Sam exclaimed.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” Dean murmured as he side-eyed Castiel, before giving his brother his full attention. “Don’t leave us hangin’ Sammy, whatcha got?”

“It’s a stamp to get into a nightclub called _The Lair_.” He looked up from his laptop. “And based on the reviews it’s the most popular club in this area.”

“Well, gents,” Ketch clapped and rubbed his hands together, “looks like we are going clubbin’ tonight.”

“Great,” Dean groused quietly as he ruminated, _We are going to a club in search of an incubus who has been feeding off of omegas who look just like Cas._

“Cas.” Dean swallowed, trying to clear the huge lump forming in his throat, all eyes were on him now. “Maybe you should hang back on this little reconnaissance.” 

“Why?” Castiel demanded.

“Oh, come on,” Dean huffed, “You can’t tell me I’m the only one who noticed all the dead omegas have been a dead ringer for you, dark messy hair, bright blue eyes, same lithe build—”

“Good,” Castiel cut in. “Then we have an edge. If I’m the incubus’ type then maybe he’ll make a move on me.”

“You wanna be bait?” Dean snapped.

“Why not?” Castiel shrugged as he stood tall, head high.

“No,” Dean growled at the same time Ketch chimed in with, “Excellent idea!”

“What?” Dean snarled as he turned to the other alpha, “You’d use your partner as _bait?_ ”

“Please,” Ketch snorted as he looked from Sam to Dean, “don’t even act like the two of you have never done that.”

“He’s right, Dean,” Sam agreed.

_Fuckin’ traitor._

Dean glanced over to the omega, the look in his eyes brooked no argument. Castiel was doing this no matter what. The alpha took a deep breath and nodded. _if I push I could lose him. Remember..._

_Castiel—warrior—garrison—wars._

_Cas — warrior — millennia — garrison leader._

_Cas — warrior — not a china doll — a warrior._

Dean looked up just in time to see Ketch bumping his shoulder against the omega’s and telling him what a great job he did today and how lucky he is to have Castiel by his side as his partner. 

The alpha repeated the mantra again, this time with a little something extra added at the end...

_Castiel — warrior — garrison — wars._

_Cas — warrior — millennia — garrison leader._

_Cas — warrior — not a china doll — a warrior._

_Ketch — strangle — woods — never find his body..._

_That's better._


	4. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW pic in this chapter.

  


As the sun began to set they approached a slightly worn building, _The Lair_ was emblazoned over the entryway in a brassy glow on the tattered and desiccated brick. The sidewalk on the street held a line of people waiting to get in as some overgrown gorilla manned the door out front. Beneath his feet, Dean could swear the ground was pulsing. The alpha looked up and the first thing he noticed was a large dragon symbol in neon green glowing from the side of the building. It was the same symbol they’d seen on the back of each victim’s hand. They were definitely in the right place.

As they took their place at the end of the line, Dean glanced over at Castiel. The omega looked mouthwatering tonight with his sex hair, tight, dark blue henley, even tighter acid-washed jeans, right down to the black Chuck Taylors that adorned his feet. 

Hell, Castiel looked amazing in anything he wore, but tonight? Tonight the omega looked delicious. As Castiel smiled over at Dean he had to fight back a surge of arousal. 

“Why is there a line?” Castiel questioned as they moved forward a few steps.

“Just the way it is,” Ketch shrugged, “the more popular the club, the longer the wait.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Back when I was in college in California, I remember having to wait up to a few hours to get into some of the more favored clubs.”

“That’s just stupid,” Dean grumbled. “Having to wait at all is stupid.”

After standing in line for ten minutes, Dean looked at the others. “I’m done with this shit,” the alpha declared as he walked towards the front of the line.

“Dean, wait!”

Dean waved his brother off and strode up to the gorilla at the door. He locked the man in his gaze. His eyes narrowed as Dean puffed out his chest. The gorilla looked him up and down, took a sniff, pressed a stamp to Dean’s right hand before he lifted the velvet cord keeping others out. Dean ignored the groans of others waiting as he stepped through the door and passed the gorilla’s lackeys. The alpha entered a hallway that looked like the walls of a cave. He snorted to himself, why does everyone think dragons live in fuckin’ caves? The music got louder as he continued down the ‘cave’. The hall opened up into a dark cavernous room that was filled with a sea of moving bodies and overwhelming scents that were a mix of alcohol, arousal, and plain ol’ sex. 

Lights strobed red and pink, lasers of green and blue bounced around the walls as music pulsed through the air. The dance floor was slightly sunken and awash with a soft orange light. A dry ice machine worked overtime to keep up the illusion of fog rising up from the floor. 

Oversized booths lined the room shadowing the dance floor. Leather seats, or what looked like leather seats, gave each section that cozy lair-like feeling the owners were obviously trying to achieve. As he watched, some partiers were crawling across one another, and others pressed up against each other doing God knows what. He could see the efficacy of using fake leather given the amount of business these booths probably saw on a nightly basis. It was definitely the kind of action that if it happened in just a regular old roadhouse, there’d be a lot of arrests going on. 

Dean caught a glimpse of the ultraviolet dragon on his hand and he rolled his eyes. “How fuckin’ douchey,” he mumbled to himself. Just give him a solid bar with a pool table and fuckin’ cold beer any day. He scanned the room for his brother, Castiel, and that asshat Ketch—surely they had gotten in by now. As he spun back towards the dance floor, they were walking towards him.

“Isn’t this place great,” Ketch said with a smirk.

“It’s quite… dark.” Castiel furrowed his brows as he looked about. “I do not believe that the owners understand dragons very well. Or where they live. This lair is not at all accurate.”

“I thought the same thing, Cas.” Dean snorted and shook his head. “I’m gonna need a drink to make it through this.” The alpha turned and let out a loud groan as he saw the throngs of people surrounding the bar ordering drinks. It was going to take forever to get a stiff drink. 

God, he really fuckin’ hated waiting.

Dean shouldered passed the horde of bodies making his way to the bar, Castiel, Sam, and Ketch close behind. After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached the bar, perched against the counter, and waited, and waited, and waited. Thirty fuckin’ minutes they waited until finally they were approached by a bartender.

“What can I get you guys?” The man, Dean sniffed the air, the alpha, looked to Sam first. As Sam placed his order for some douchey hipster beer, Dean studied the bartender. 

He had thick, dark hair. His eyes were a deep hazel, his face was strong and defined, his jawline looked to be molded from granite and curved gracefully down his neck. Twining cords of muscle shaped his entire body: strong arms adorned with tribal tattoos, firm chest and abdomen. Dean supposed he was the kinda guy that with one look omegas swooned over him. Dean’s eyes landed on the man’s shirt. _Incubus_ He quirked a brow at Ketch and nodded towards the guy's tee as the man was handing Sam his beer.

“Too easy,” Ketch snorted. “He’s probably just a fan of the band, he looks the type,” he responded before the Adonis-like alpha turned towards him to take his order.

“Bourbon neat,” Ketch replied in that pompous accent of his. 

“Uppity prick,” Dean murmured to himself as he rolled his eyes and impatiently waited to place his order.

Once the bartender passed Ketch his drink he nodded towards Dean. “And you?”

“Give me a whiskey on the rocks.” Dean clicked his tongue as he remembered the long line. “Make it a double.” 

“You got it.” The man grinned as he turned and got to work on Dean’s drink.

When the bartender spun back around he had two drinks in his hand. “Here you go.” He slid Dean’s drink to him before turning his full attention to Castiel. “And this is for you.” He handed the omega a frozen drink in a tall hurricane glass. Castiel picked it up and studied it. The drink was orange with streaks of red mixed throughout, and there was a pineapple perched on the rim with a cherry and an umbrella sticking through it.

“I didn’t order this.” Castiel moved to hand it back but the bartender shook his head.

“I know.” The alpha smiled. “Drink’s on me.” He gave Castiel a seductive once over before licking his lips. “You are just too damn sexy to pay for your drinks.” 

Ketch was biting back a laugh at the blush on his partner’s cheeks, but Dean, Dean was fuming at the audacity of this alpha bartender. _How the hell could this cock jockey bartender be so brazen? Cas could very well be here with me, and here he is openly flirting like that!_

“Ummm.” Castiel held up the drink and took a sip. “Thank you, it's very good.”

“You are so very welcome,” the bartender purred. “It’s my specialty. Wanna know what it’s called?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded as he took another drink.

“It’s called,” the alpha leaned on the counter, closing the gap between him and Castiel, “a Kiss on the Lips.” His eyes flickered to the omega’s lips before straightening back up. “If you want another, or you just wanna chat, you know where I’ll be.” He turned and walked a few steps before stopping and looking over his shoulder back at Castiel. “Name’s Grayson. Hope to see you soon.” And with that, he was gone.

Dean held back a growl and the urge to jump across the bar and kick the shit out of that Grayson asshole for daring to flirt with his omega. As if it hadn’t been bad enough he had one alpha after his omega, now he had two! “Alright, guys,” Dean cleared his throat, “let’s find a corner booth with a good view for surveying.”

They fought their way back through the crowd as Dean clutched his drink to his chest. If someone caused him to spill it he’d probably kill them, because no way in hell was he going to wait thirty minutes for another drink. And he sure as hell didn’t wanna see that Grayson dick again.

As luck would have it, they found an empty booth away from the dance floor that gave them a great perspective of the entire club.

“Can’t believe we found such a good booth,” Sam commented as he plopped down.

“Yeah,” Ketch agreed as he took a drink of his bourbon, his eyes scanning the club for potential suspects. “You gents notice anybody we should keep an eye on?”

“I say the bartender,” Dean grumbled as he shifted, trying to get comfortable. God, he hated leather. “Did you see his shirt?”

“Nah,” Ketch shook his head, “like I said, probably just a fan of the band.”

“Plus,” Sam turned to Dean, “you really think an _actual_ incubus would wear an _Incubus_ shirt?”

“And he seemed nice,” Castiel added as he sipped on his frozen cocktail.

“Yeah,” Dean snorted and took a hearty gulp of his whiskey, “that’s ‘cause he wants to get into your pants, Cas.”

“What?” Castiel sputtered.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam nodded, “dude totally wants to hook up with you.”

Castiel’s eyes flitted over to Ketch who just laughed. “Have to agree with the Winchester bros, partner. That Grayson fella wants to take you to pound town.”

Castiel crinkled his brows and sullenly muttered, “But I don’t wanna go to ‘pound town’ with him.”

“Cas,” Dean chuckled at his use of air quotes, “you don’t have to do anything with him. Just enjoy your free drink, I mean you can’t blame the guy for trying, you are a very handsome omega.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Castiel whispered as he looked up at Dean through his lashes.

“Well, I mean, you know,” Dean fumbled, “I, you —”

“Gents, look,” Ketch cut in.

 _Thank you Ketch! And this will be the one and only time I am grateful to that douche flute._

Dean followed his line of sight to the DJ, where a group of guys was dancing and clearly flirting with the man. The DJ leaned down and ran his fingertips down one of the men’s faces. 

“I think you just found our first suspect.” Sam looked over at Ketch. “We need to get closer, see if those men surrounding him are omegas and if any of their lips are the color flirt.”

“Well, that’s easy.” Ketch stood up and held his hand out to Castiel.

“What?” the omega asked with a confused head tilt.

“Dance Cas.” Ketch flashed him a smile. “Let’s go dance.”

“Oh,” Castiel shook his head, “I don’t dance.”

“Come on,” Ketch urged. “It’s for the case, we can get a closer look at the group of men surrounding the DJ, see if anything is off. Plus it’ll be fun.” The alpha wiggled his fingers. “I’m a great dancer.”

“Fine,” Castiel relented. He downed the rest of his drink and took Ketch’s hand. “Only one dance, and only to see if anything is indeed off with the DJ and the group of men surrounding him.”

“I can work with that.” Ketch pulled Castiel towards the dance floor, winking at Dean and Sam over his shoulder.

 _Motherfucker actually had the nerve to wink. What? Does he think he’s actually gonna get lucky on the dance floor?_ Dean seethed as he watched Ketch and Castiel join the crowd of bodies gyrating and swaying to pounding music under dizzying lights.

As Ketch ran his hands down Castiel’s arms Dean needed to remind himself, _This is about the case, not my feelings. After the incubus is dead, and this case is closed, I can sit Cas down and tell him everything._ That being said, watching Ketch touch his omega was starting to make his fucking blood boil. 

At first, it was easy to brush off, but the more Castiel began to sway, the more Ketch began to touch — the more Dean needed to go over there and break the guy’s, well, everything. Too bad he had to sit quietly choking on his own jealousy instead, and pretend everything was just fuckin’ peachy. Seriously though, who the fuck did Ketch think he was anyways?

“Dean.” Sam nudged his brother's shoulder and Dean forced his eyes off the pair on the dance floor making their way towards the group of guys dancing around the DJ.

“What?” Dean snapped as he took a swallow of his drink.

“Wow,” Sam smirked as he grabbed his hipster beer, “the green-eyed monster is rearing its ugly head again.”

“What the fuck!” Dean threw up his arms. “That’s the second comment today about my eyes. I mean I know their beautiful but — ”

“Oh, my God, Dean!” Sam burst out laughing, “Ketch’s comment earlier, and mine just now were not about your eyes. The green-eyed monster, Dean?” At his brother’s blank, borderline pissed off stare Sam continued, “ _Jealousy_ , it’s another way of saying someone is jealous. You’re jealous,” Sam swallowed another laugh, “about Ketch!”

“That’s bullshit.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not jealous at all, why would I be?”

“Oh, really.” Sam leaned in and sniffed, calling his bluff. His nose twitched as it was assaulted with the sharp scent of jealousy. “You reek of jealous alpha. What’s up with you, man?”

Dean ignored his brother’s question and looked back out at Ketch and Castiel. The music was like liquid adrenaline being injected into those on the dance floor as they writhed and pawed at each other. The longer he watched Castiel and Ketch the less he focused on the case, and more about what was going on between the pair, in fact, it was becoming impossible to look away. 

Dancing isn’t something he and Castiel had ever spoken of. Sure, they’ve talked, there is a lot to say when an angel of the Lord becomes human and crashes into reality, after all. Watching Castiel now, though, Dean was in total shock, he can’t help but wonder where the hell Castiel learned how to move like that, had he been taking dirty dancing lessons in secret? Because those dance moves were so far from angelic.

In fact, it sent a playful shiver down Dean's spine as the music changed, and he watched as Castiel’s azure eyes closed, his knees bent as he slid down Ketch’s frontside like a stripper. A very hot, muscular stripper who’s embracing the wrong guy. 

_Fuck that low-rent Christian Bale._

Dean downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass down in a semi-failed attempt to stave off his rage. Dean let out a low growl. He hated the way Castiel’s hips were pressed into the British asshole’s crotch moving as the rhythm of the song implied. 

“Don’t dance my ass,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“Please,” Sam placed a hand on his brother’s arm, “talk to me, man.”

Dean let out a loud sigh as he turned in the booth to face Sam. “I’m in love with Castiel, Sam.” _Like ripping off a Band-Aid,_ Dean thought as he continued, “And I have been for a while now, hell, years.”

“Love,” Sam cleared his throat, “I knew there were feelings, but love? Wow, that’s serious, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean muttered as he glanced over to Castiel and Ketch who were now dancing beside the group of guys they were wanting to get a closer look at. 

There isn’t an inch of space between the two of them as Ketch nuzzled himself into the side of Cas’ hair, and Dean realized the alpha knew exactly what he was doing. In fact, he could practically feel his ego from there. Dean could just imagine what the slimeball was purring in Castiel’s ear in that stupid, snobbish accent of his.

_God, it would be so great if Ketch was the incubus, if he tried to lean in and give Cas a ‘soul-sucking kiss’. Of course, I’d get there before his crusty lips touched my omega, ram an angel blade through his heart, and then pull Cas in my arms and dance on his goddamn ashes._

_Yeah, that would be so fuckin’ awesome._

“Dean, it doesn’t mean anything,” Sam assured.

“Huh?” Dean twisted to look at him, unsure of what his brother meant. Because he damn well knew his feelings for Castiel meant quite a hell of a lot.

“That.” Sam pointed towards the dance floor. “It’s an act, Dean.”

“How do you know?” Dean questioned, voicing his greatest fear. “When we were at the morgue I asked Castiel if he liked Ketch in more than a partner way, but we got interrupted by the M.E. and he never answered, even when we got out of there and was on our way back to the motel, he never brought it up.”

“You know Cas, man,” Sam shrugged, “maybe he was waiting for you to bring it back up.” 

“Or maybe he didn’t want to tell me he’d rather keep hunting with Ketch,” Dean looked down at the empty glass he twisted in his hands, “than come back to the bunker with me.”

“I really don’t think you have to worry about that,” Sam announced in a tone of confidence. 

“What makes you say...” Dean trailed off as his attention turned back to Ketch, well, on the way Ketch’s hands slid down Castiel’s chest, the slow glide of them along the curve of Castiel’s waist until the pads of his thumbs pressed against the soft skin just inside the V of the omega’s hip bones.

That’s it, Dean had reached his limit.

“Goddamn, son of a bitch, cocksucker!” Dean roared as he squeezed the glass in his hand until it shattered.

“Dean,” Sam shouted as he reached for his brother’s hand and brushed away the shards of glass, sighing gratefully when there was no blood. “What the fuck were you thinking?” Sam chastised.

“That I’m going to murder that asswipe alpha,” Dean growled, his shoulders rising and falling as rage rushed through his veins, white and hot.

“Calm down, Dean, deep breath, come on,” Sam urged, “breath with me. In out, in out, in out. Now’s not the time, think of Cas.”

Dean shut his eyes and followed his brother’s instructions. _Sam’s right, now is not the time. This is a case. We are working a case. They are working a case. Calm down. Cas doesn’t know how you feel. You don’t know how he feels, and if need be you can kill Ketch after the case is solved._

“Better?” Sam asked as Dean opened his eyes.

“Yeah.” The alpha sighed, the rage draining out of him like air from a balloon.

“Good,” Sam nodded towards the dance floor, “because they are coming this way.”

_Don’t murder Ketch, don’t murder Ketch, don’t murder Ketch._

“Hey,” Dean forced a smile, “get any intel?”

“Not the DJ,” Ketch announced as soon as they reached the table. “The guys surrounding him were a mix of sub-genders, and the DJ himself is an omega.” 

Ketch grunted as Castiel elbowed him in the side. It was then Dean noticed that the alpha was still holding the omega tight around the waist, and Castiel was trying desperately to get away from him.

“Let him go, Ketch,” Dean warned in a deep, guttural growl. 

“No can do, Dean.” Ketch just gripped Castiel tighter as he began to fight harder. “You were right. I do believe it’s the bartender.”

“What?” Dean and Sam asked in unison.

“Let me go,” Castiel grumbled. “I have to go to him. I have to go to Grayson, he _needs_ me, and I _need_ him.”

“He’s been waxing poetry about the hotty bartender for about ten minutes.” Ketch paused as he adjusted his hold on Castiel. “The more he talked about him the more desperate he became to get back to him. So I dragged him off the dance floor and back here in case I needed backup. He’s fuckin’ strong, almost lost him a time or two.”

“Cas,” Dean jumped out of his seat and stepped in front of the omega, “Cas, what’s goin’ on?”

“Dean.” Castiel squirmed in Ketch’s arms as he met Dean’s eyes, pleading, “Dean, please tell him to let me go. Please, Grayson is waiting for me. He needs me, Dean. We have such a connection, we are meant to be together.”

Dean furrowed his brows in concern, studying the omega just as the light flickered across Castiel’s face. 

There! 

The alpha reached up and gently gripped Castiel’s chin. The omega’s lips were a light shade of purplish red, not as dark as the vics’ had been, but definitely mimicking theirs, and his eyes had a slight glassy sheen to them.

“His lips,” Dean murmured as he released his hold on the struggling omega. “They are well on their way to becoming that Flirt color, and his eyes are glassy.”

“Really, how?” Ketch sounded shocked and a little winded from holding back his wriggling partner. “He was on the dance floor with me the entire time so I _know_ for sure he wasn’t making out with the bartender.”

“Wait.” Dean’s eyes glanced down to Castiel’s drink. “Sammy, how’d you say incubi drugged their victims?”

“They drug them by using their venom, which is secreted from glands in their mouth.” Sam followed Dean’s line of sight. “Ohhhhh.”

“What?” Ketch asked, even more breathless now. Castiel was really putting up one hell of a fight.

“Let me go, let me go, let me go,” the omega bellowed like a petulant child. 

“Oh, what?” Ketch asked again, ignoring his partner.

“Motherfucker spit in Cas’ drink. That's how he got the venom in his system.” Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Goddamn incubi, just like witches spewing their bodily fluids everywhere!”

“We need to get him out of here, now.” Sam slipped out of the booth as he looked back to the bar. “Grayson hasn’t noticed the commotion going on over here and it's best he doesn't or he might get suspicious.”

“Right.” Dean nodded as he and Ketch flanked Castiel, dragging him out of the club and away from Grayson’s temptation.

Back at the hotel, Castiel was still dazed, but he was no longer fighting them to get back to the incubus. That didn’t make the alphas any less nervous though. The omega had been dosed with incubi venom and who knew what that meant for him? How long would it take to get out of his system? Would there be withdrawals? There were so many questions that none of them had answers for.

“Come on, Sammy, Ketch,” Dean barked as he paced the room. “How do we get the incubi venom out of Cas’ system?” 

“I’m working on it, Dean,” Sam remarked, not looking up from his laptop. Ketch continued reading his tome, not bothering with an answer.

“Well, work faster,” Dean grumbled as his eyes landed on Castiel who was laying in Dean’s bed, shivering. Dean crossed the room and covered the omega up with his blanket. “Better, Cas?”

“Yes.” Castiel smiled up at Dean. “Thank you.”

The alpha noticed Castiel’s eyes were less glazed over. That had to be a good thing, right?

“Here, here,” Sam called out. “I’ve got it! Water, give him lots of water. It just needs to be flushed out. So, like, as if we were sobering up a drunk, we just need to hydrate him and it will pass through his system.”

“On it.” Ketch shot up from his chair and pulled a bottle of water from the mini fridge. He walked over to the bedside and looked down at Castiel. “Hey, partner, think you can sit up and let me help you drink this?”

As Castiel shifted to sit up, Dean held out his hand to Ketch. “I got this.”

“No.” Ketch squared up, the bottle clutched tight in his hand. “He’s _my partner_ , I got it.”

In that moment something in Dean snapped, and his inner alpha roared to life. “He may be your partner but he’s _my_ omega, so give me the goddamn water and back off!”

The entire room went silent.

 _Well, you could hear a pin drop in here right about now,_ Dean mused, his eyes narrowed at the other alpha.

After a long, drawn-out moment, Ketch let out a small laugh. “Well, it’s about damn time you admit it.” He tossed Dean the water and took the seat across the table from Sam. “Now take care of him like it.”

The alpha never once left Castiel’s side, he sat vigil making sure Castiel drank every drop of water that he gave to him, watching as it worked overtime to cleanse the incubus venom from his system. As Castiel laid there sweating it out, Dean was helpless to do anything but let the water do its job, he was left alone with his thoughts, to all those “what ifs.” 

Worrisome Things like—what if this doesn’t work? What if the connection with the incubus doesn’t break? What if he doesn’t get the chance to tell Castiel how he really feels? That last one scared Dean most of all. 

After what seemed like an eternity and many, _many_ gallons of water later, Castiel, along with his lips and eyes were back to normal. The omega’s features once again resembled the ones Dean had fallen so deeply in love with. Castiel’s lips, now a plush pink, and his bright blue eyes were no longer glassy, but as clear as the sky on a cloudless day.

Dean finally allowed himself to relax for the first time since that moment back at the club when he noticed Castiel’s discolored lips. Though the clock on the motel wall told him it had only been a few hours, between the ‘what ifs’ and the worrying, it felt like it had been days. Every tick of the clock's hands had been one too many. 

_But Cas is fine now, it worked, the connection broke, and I’ll get to tell him how I feel._

Dean blew out a long deep breath, calming his nerves. He didn’t want Castiel to sense anything was wrong by his anxious scent. The omega had been through enough tonight. Dean didn’t want Castiel worrying about him on top of everything that had happened.

“All good, Cas?” Dean asked as he tossed the last empty bottle of water into the trash can.

“Yes,” Castiel replied as he gave Dean a shy smile. “I feel one hundred percent like myself again.”

“Good.” Ketch leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. “You had us worried, partner.”

“Yeah you did,” Sam agreed with a nod.

“Sorry about that.” Castiel shifted in the bed, resting his back against the plush pillows lining the headboard. “But I don’t get it, how did Grayson dose me?”

“Well,” Dean wrinkled up his nose, “he spat in your drink.”

“What?” Castiel wrinkled his nose up as well. “That’s very unhygienic.”

“Agreed.” Dean chuckled as he placed his hand on Castiel’s knee. “I’m just glad you’re okay, Cas.”

“Me too,” Castiel muttered as he looked at Dean’s hand on his knee. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Dean so readily agreed. “If,” he smiled at the omega, “I can ask you something first.” 

“Seems fair,” Castiel nodded.

“How the hell did you learn to dance like that,” the alpha blurted out as soon as Castiel gave him the green light.

“That's your question?” Castiel burst out laughing. “Dean, I’ve been around since the beginning of time. I’ve seen all forms of human dancing and memorized it because it interested me. I’d just never had the chance to try it for myself until last night. Did I uh, was I,” Castiel cleared his throat, “did I do okay?”

“Cas, you did better than okay. You were _awesome_.” Dean smiled widely. “Now, your turn.” After a beat of nervous silence from Castiel, Dean gave the omega’s knee a gentle squeeze of encouragement and reminded him, “Anything, Cas. You can ask me anything.”

“Dean.” Castiel looked up and azure eyes locked on emerald. “What did you mean by I’m ‘your omega?’”

“Um, well,” the alpha looked from Sam to Ketch then back to Castiel, “can we discuss it later?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head. “I think I’d like to discuss it now.”

 _Now? His omega wanted to discuss it now,_ Dean thought. 

“Fuck it.” The alpha blew out another deep breath. “You want to discuss it now? We damn well will discuss it now.” Dean shrugged. “Why wait until the case is finished, now is just as good a time as any. I was worried not even ten minutes ago that I might never get to tell you how I feel. What do I have to lose, nothing, but I have so much I could gain.”

“Dean,” Castiel shook his head, “I’m afraid you’re not making any sense.” 

“Cas... Castiel.” Dean reached over and took the omega’s hands in his. “I’m in love with you, the kind of love that's all-consuming and overwhelming. The kind of love that swallows you whole.”

Castiel gave him a small smile. “It’s because we are a destined soul bond pair.”

 _Well if you could hear a pin drop earlier, now you could hear a fuckin’ feather drop._

“Say what now?” Dean shook his head. “H-how do you know that for sure?”

Castiel glanced at the shocked faces in the room before settling his gaze back on Dean. The omega looked guilty as he threaded his fingers through the alpha’s. “I may have taken a peek in Cupid’s book a few years back, and beside your name was mine.” Castiel furrowed his brows. “I thought at first it was Gabriel or Balthazar messing with me. They always used to say I had a ‘crush’ on you.” Dean grinned at the use of air quotes his omega was so fond of, before Castiel continued, “But when I fell and I came to the bunker, I felt it, I knew then it was true. But,” Castiel untangled his hand from Dean and began to pick at the threads on the blanket pooled in his lap, eyes downcast, “you never said anything so I figured you didn’t feel the way I felt, that you didn’t want me.” 

“Cas,” Dean reached over and took Castiel’s hand again, clutching it between both of his, “why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Castiel glanced up and met Dean’s emerald gaze.

“I’ll tell you why,” Ketch spoke up, causing both men to jump and look his way. “It’s because you both are stubborn arses, especially you, Dean.” Dean shot him a glare and the alpha just snorted. “Seriously, I was flirting hardcore with Castiel, and nothing. I thought I was going to have to bloody well plant a kiss on his lips before I got a reaction.”

“What?” Dean gaped at Ketch. “But why?”

“Because of Jody,” Ketch replied nonchalantly. “I owed her one.”

Dean furrowed his brows in complete confusion. “Say what now?”

“Do try and keep up, Dean.” Ketch rolled his eyes. “I owed her a favor. She knew the two of you were head over heels for each other, but she also knew neither of you would admit it, and with us all hunting in the same area she knew we’d run across one another eventually. She asked if I’d flirt a bit with Cas when you were around to see if it could get your head out of your arse and to finally tell him how you really felt.” Ketch grinned. “Clearly she’s a genius, because it worked.”

“Genius or not,” Dean grumbled, “she’s getting a phone call from me when we close this case.”

“A phone call to thank her, right?” Sam pressed with a firm look.

“Yeah.” Dean brought Castiel’s hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “Definitely to thank her.” 

Dean and Castiel locked eyes, a million different feelings shared between that one look. The alpha wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and pulled him closer, giving him a coy grin that the omega returned. You could smell the happiness, excitement, optimism, and even arousal rolling off of them. 

Dean felt his body really relax for the first time in weeks. He felt Castiel melt against him and it felt so right. They had both waited for this moment for far too long. And now that it was finally happening, to say they were both deliriously ecstatic, well, that would be an understatement. 

“Alright, then.” Sam glanced over at Ketch as he packed up his laptop. “How about we let these two talk in private?”

“Excellent idea,” Ketch agreed as he stood, he and Sam headed towards the door. “I hope you don’t hog the covers, Sam,” was the last thing Dean heard as the door shut behind the pair. The alpha smirked at the mental image of Sam sharing a bed with Ketch before he turned his full attention back to Castiel.

Dean gave the omega another coy smile. “Guess we should talk, huh?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded back, mimicking Dean’s shy smile again. “Yes, we should.”

“I’m not good with this whole feelings thing Cas.” Dean shook his head. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

Castiel shifted on the bed, moving to face Dean, his hand still firmly clutched in the alpha’s grasp. “How about you start by telling me why you didn’t tell me how you felt until now.” 

“Honestly,” Dean shrugged one shoulder, “you deserve so much better than me, Cas. I'm only a hunter with a GED and a give ‘em hell attitude.”

“For a smart man, Dean Winchester,” Castiel blew out a deep breath, “at times, you can be incredibly stupid.”

Dean moved his hands from Castiel’s and crossed his arms. “And just what do you mean by that?”

“You’re all I want.” Castiel placed his palm over Dean’s heart. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

After a beat of silence, the alpha spoke, “I’m so sorry for so many things, Cas. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t want you. But what I’m most sorry for is how I’ve treated you since you fell from Heaven.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, shame permeating the air around him.

“Dean, look at me.” Castiel took both the alpha’s hands and held them in his. “It’s o—”

“Don’t you dare say it’s okay, Cas.” Dean’s eyes snapped open. “I treated you like you were weak when you are, in fact, the strongest person in my life. And I know you can take care of yourself, I know that, angel or not. It’s just,” the alpha licked his lips, “I want you to know when something went sideways on a hunt, and you got hurt, no matter how minor the injury, I was never angry at you. I never thought you weren’t good enough to be a hunter.” He shook his head, eyes filled with melancholy. “I was just so scared, so afraid of losing you, and being angry is so much easier than being terrified. I just wanted to keep you safe no matter the cost, even if it meant you hating me. Because, Cas,” Dean swallowed the lump of emotions in his throat, “all I wanted for you was to live a long, happy, _human_ life and I didn’t think you could do that with the lifestyle a hunter leads.”

“Do you really think I could live a long, happy life without you in it?” Castiel let out a small huff of laughter. “Do you even know why I went on those hunts with you? It was to keep _you_ safe. Do you think you were the only one who worried? I thought we’d be stronger together, that we had a better chance if we had each other’s backs.” The omega sighed sadly. “I have fought for over a millennium, do you really think I want to continue fighting? No, I do it for _you_ , to be with _you_ , to make sure that you come home safe to _me_.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hands tightly. “Yes, there’s a part of me that enjoys being a hunter because I want to help people, but I would give it up in a heartbeat to live a long, happy, human life with you.”

Dean pushed up on his knees and cradled Castiel’s face. “If you want to hunt we will hunt, if you want to open a charming little B&B, then we will do that. Hell, if you want to have a family, I’ll give you a family! Cas,” Dean pressed his forehead to his omega’s and whispered, “I will do anything for you, _anything_ to make you happy. I’ll do anything to make you mine, because I love you, Castiel.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered back as he nuzzled the alpha’s cheek, “I love you too,” he breathed in the rich earthy scent of mahogany and leather that was all Dean. “You know what I want, Alpha, what I want more than _anything_?”

“Name it.” Dean nuzzled back. “Name it, and it’s yours.”

Castiel pulled back and met Dean’s loving emerald gaze. “I want to seal our soul bond. Mate me, claim me, Alpha.”

“Now?” Dean asked, shock evident in his tone.

“Yes.” Castiel nodded. “I do believe we have waited long enough, don’t you?”

“Yeah, we have.” Dean smiled as he ran his hand through Castiel’s hair as he continued talking, “And like I said, anything for you, my Omega.”

“Alpha.” Castiel sighed as he leaned into the touch.

“Well,” Dean cleared his throat nervously, “you’re not in heat so we don’t have to worry about you getting pregnant. And I know STDs aren’t an issue because I haven’t had sex in _forever_ , been too busy pining after you. Unless you…” The alpha trailed off.

“No,” Castiel shook his head quickly, stopping Dean’s train of thought. “I’ve been waiting for you. Like I said, I’ve only _ever_ wanted you.”

“Good,” the alpha growled, “because I don’t want rubber between us when I claim you. I want to feel you, I want you to feel me.” Dean leaned in and whispered into the omega’s ear, “Want you to feel me as I fill you full of cum.”

“Kiss me, Dean,” the omega demanded as arousal filled the space between them.

Dean moaned as their bodies and lips crashed together. The alpha wanted this so badly, he had for a long time. Dean wanted all that Castiel was willing to give him, everything he had to offer, and he wanted to give all of himself in return.

“Please, Castiel," Dean breathed against the omega’s lips, "I want you, I need _you_.”

Castiel lunged forward again, claiming Dean’s lips in pure passion and fervor. Dean’s body and soul were lit on fire at the frantic kissing, biting, ripping of clothing, the needy exploration of their hands on the other’s body, just like the animals inside of them demanded. 

The omega needed this, too. He needed to feel Dean, he needed Dean to feel exactly how much his inner omega craved Dean’s alpha. He wanted Dean to know, without a doubt, that he loved him with every fiber of his being, that he _had_ loved him with every fiber of his being long before he fell. He would etch every bit of his love into Dean’s skin, a loving reminder of the first time they came together.

Dean pulled back, tugging Castiel’s bottom lip in between his teeth before he slowly kissed his way down the omega’s chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around each nipple before drawing the pebbled flesh into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled down Castiel’s body until he reached the thatch of dark hair the omega’s hardened cock was nestled in. 

The scent of sweet slick filled the air as Dean grasped Castiel’s heated flesh in his hand and stroked it, his lips wrapped around the head, taking it into his mouth.

“Dean.” Castiel groaned above him as his hands slammed into the headboard, and his back arched off the bed. The omega’s cock thrust into the warm cavern of Dean’s waiting mouth. The alpha took all of Castiel, teasing his shaft with his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down.

“Oh, fuck,” Castiel moaned as he drew his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it to stop the pleas that wanted to spill forth. The pleas of more, mate me, claim me. Of—I want you, I need you, I love you. 

“Feel good, My Omega?” Dean purred as he ran his tongue across the slit of Castiel’s cock, loving the salty taste of precome on his tongue. The omega thrust up into Dean’s mouth once again, slick gushed from him as pure ecstasy thrummed through his entire body from his head to his toes. 

Dean could tell his omega was getting close, his entire body was drawn tight like a bow string, arousal leaked from his pores. The scent of slick grew stronger, cloying in the room. Dean was getting lust drunk on Castiel’s sweet aroma of cardamom and smoky vanilla. As Dean felt hands tangle in his hair, gripping it tight, he smiled up at his omega.

“Oh, baby, we are just getting started. I want you to remember this night forever.” Dean ran his tongue across his lips before he dipped back down and pressed a kiss on each Castiel’s sharp hip bones. 

The alpha’s cock was rock hard. The need to ease the ache, mixed with the delicious aroma of Castiel’s slick, had Dean fighting the urge to rut against the bed for some relief.

Dean, like the attentive alpha he was, pushed his needs aside and nudged Castiel’s legs farther apart before he hooked them over his shoulders. He ran his tongue down Castiel’s sac, the scent of slick becoming so much stronger as he sucked the omega’s balls into his mouth. Dean felt Castiel shudder above him, the omega’s hands clutched the comforter as he kissed and lapped at the skin leading from Castiel’s balls to his slick soaked rim. The alpha darted out his tongue and flicked it across Castiel’s perfect pink slippery rosebud, feeling his omega’s hole flutter under his ministrations. 

Dean groaned at the lucious taste of his omega as he wiggled and worked his tongue inside his lover's tight slick hole, savoring every drop. As the alpha delved in deeper he reached up and skated his fingers along Castiel’s ribs, loving the way his omega shivered as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Castiel’s body.

“Oh, Alpha, yes!” Castiel called out, his hands finding their way back into Dean’s hair, gripping tightly and pressing on the back of his alpha’s head, forcing Dean’s tongue deeper within him. Castiel keened and rocked against his alpha’s talented tongue. 

Dean groaned against his omega’s soaked rim, Castiel made the sexiest noises that Dean had ever heard and they were driving his inner alpha wild with want. He pushed himself up on his knees and seconds later he felt Castiel’s strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him down on top of him, the omega’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Castiel moaned as he tasted himself.

As they kissed, Dean slid his hand down Castiel’s body, between his legs, and coated his fingers in slick. The alpha plunged two fingers into the tight, wet heat of Castiel’s quivering hole. Slow and teasingly he moved his fingers in and out of the omega, scissoring and spreading them, getting Castiel’s body ready to take his knot. Dean added a third finger and pressed against the omega’s prostate. 

“Alpha,” Castiel yelled as he arched off the bed and reached up, gripping Dean’s shoulders. “Come on, Alpha,” Castiel begged breathlessly, “take me, _mate me!_ " 

Dean slipped his fingers free from Castiel’s quivering, drenched hole and lined the blunt head of his cock up to the omega’s rim, pushing passed the tight ring of muscle. The alpha stared down into Castiel’s bright blue eyes as he slid in inch by inch. The love and adoration that shone back at him made his heart beat a little faster. Dean took a deep breath as he bottomed out and leaned down, bringing their mouths together again. Now, instead of frantic kisses and pawing at each other, they shared long, slow kisses, savored each other’s taste, scent, and soft touches. 

Every movement Dean made was deliberate. He didn't want to rush this, he wanted to freeze time and stay locked in the very moment forever—this _one_ perfect moment.

The alpha moved slowly, tenderly before stilling inside of Castiel, staring down at his omega. Castiel was beautiful, flushed and wanting, his chest rising and falling heavily as he locked eyes with Dean and swallowed hard. The alpha started to thrust again, languid and deep, enjoying the feel of the drag of his cock against Castiel’s slick, velvet walls. 

Dean reveled in the feeling of Castiel’s blunt nails scraping down his back as he began to thrust harder and faster. Dean let out a guttural growl as he looked at Castiel, his omega’s face twisted in pure pleasure, his eyes half-lidded, and his lips wet and kiss swollen. Dean leaned down and drew Castiel’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it gently as he readjusted Castiel’s legs and started to thrust into him again, searching for that spot deep within him that would cause his omega to quiver in pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Dean knew he had found it when Castiel moaned, slick gushed from him as he dug his nails into Dean’s skin, leaving crescent shapes behind. Dean pushed in again and again, hitting that spot over and over. Castiel arched up into Dean’s arms as the alpha quickened his pace, hitting Castiel’s prostate with each push into his omega’s body. Dean’s knot started to swell and he could feel the heat from his impending orgasm as it pooled in his lower stomach. The alpha tightened his grip on Castiel’s hips as he continued to plunge into his omega.

“I’m so close, Alpha,” Castiel pleaded as he squirmed in Dean’s grip. “ _Touch me_.” 

Dean was overcome by pure pleasure. He smiled down at his soon-to-be mate, focusing on every detail, on the way Castiel’s body felt, the way he looked, the sounds he made. Dean reached in between their sweat soaked bodies and gripped Castiel’s hard, heated flesh, stroking him as his cock pressed against the omega’s prostate. 

“Mine.” Castiel surged up and latched onto Dean’s mating gland, breaking the skin. Blood flowed into his mouth as he came undone, covering his chest and stomach with his hot, sticky cum.

“Fuck yes, bite me harder!” Dean moaned and thrusted faster, pounding into Castiel with reckless abandon, chasing his own release. The alpha knot continued to swell, it popped in and out of Castiel’s slick hole with a loud, filthy squelch. Castiel released his teeth and the sight of his blood staining the Omega’s lips pushed him over the edge. The tension coiling in Dean’s stomach snapped just as his knot slipped past the omega’s rim and swelled to completion, locking them together. “Gonna bite you, claim you as mine, Omega.” The alpha let out a loud growl as he bit down on Castiel mating gland in return. At the first taste of copper on his tongue, Dean’s cock pulsed and twitched, pumping his first load of cum into Castiel, painting the omega’s insides with his spend. The alpha rutted through his orgasm, a rivulet of his release slipped past his knot, and trickled down Castiel’s thighs. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Dean gently switched their position, his mate now laying on top of him. The alpha wrapped his arms around Castiel as they lay embraced, their brains clouded by post-orgasmic bliss. 

“I love you, My Omega,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, nuzzling his throat as he breathed in deep, relishing in their newly mated scent.

“I love you too, Alpha,” Castiel purred as he nuzzled back.


	5. Destiny

  


Dean’s eyes blinked open. _What fuckin’ time is it? What the hell woke me up?_ The alpha wondered as he held his mate closer, kissing the mop of messy hair that was tickling his nose. A loud knock had Dean glaring at the door as Sam's voice filtered through.

“Come on, Dean, we’ve been standing out here for five minutes now!”

“Ah, so that’s what woke me up. Better let the bitch in before he starts crying,” Dean murmured to himself before smiling down at his sleeping mate in his arms. “Cas, Cas, baby,” Dean whispered as he placed more kisses to the top of his head, “wake up.”

“Really,” Castiel snuggled closer, “four times wasn’t enough, you want to go again?”

“No,” Dean snorted. “Sammy and Ketch are at the door.”

“Seriously, Dean! Come the fuck on!” 

“Damn, I can hear the bitch face in his tone.” Dean chuckled as he pictured Sam on the other side of the door with a pissy look on his face. 

“Guess that's our cue to get up,” Castiel grumbled around a yawn as he blinked up at Dean, bleary eyed.

“Guess so,” Dean sighed just as another loud knock sounded throughout the room. “We hear you, Sammy,” Dean called back. “Just give us a sec to finish up and get dressed!”

“Ewww, Dean,” Sam’s mumble barely heard over Ketch’s roar of laughter.

“Dean,” Castiel chastised as he pushed up and threw the covers off him. “Don’t tease your brother.” The omega stood up and Dean took the opportunity to ogle his mate’s very pert, very firm ass. Castiel bent over to pick up his clothes.

“And just when I thought the view couldn’t get any better,” Dean wolf whistled.

The omega shook his ass and laughed as he stood back up. “Ummm.” He furrowed his brow, clutching his ripped shirt and torn jeans. “I think my clothes are beyond salvageable.” 

“Looks like.” Dean chuckled and nodded towards his duffel. “Just grab whatever you need out of there.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Castiel pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips before dropping the ruined clothes. He pilfered through his mate's bag, picking out an outfit before hurrying to the bathroom.

Dean stretched and popped his back before he got up. The alpha snorted at the pile of destroyed clothing. He kicked them over by his duffel before grabbing the first shirt and pair of jeans he got his hands on.

“Dammit, Dean, ten minutes and counting!”

“Hold your horses, Sammy,” Dean grumbled as he buttoned his jeans and tugged his shirt over his head. The alpha ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it as best he could before crossing the room and opening the door.

“About time.” Sam shouldered past him, sporting the biggest bitch face he’d seen since the time he’d accidentally washed all of Sam’s whites with a red sock.

“Damn,” Ketch blew out a whistle as he walked in, “smells like a brothel in here.”

“Seriously Dean,” Sam crinkled his nose, “couldn’t you have aired the place out?”

“Just woke up.” Dean picked up the can of complementary Pheromone-Away spray and tossed it to Sam. “I think it smells awesome in here, but knock yourself out.”

“It smells like you, Cas, and sex, of course you think it smells great in here.” Sam rolled his eyes as he walked around the room spraying, paying extra attention to Dean’s bed. After using, at least, half a can, Sam sniffed the air. “Much better.” 

“Says you,” Dean retorted as the bathroom door opened and Castiel walked out.

Ketch quirked a brow and took in Castiel’s appearance. “Zeppelin shirt and ripped blue jeans, I don’t remember that being part of your wardrobe,” he teased. 

Castiel blushed as his eyes landed on the pile of ruined clothing. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Ketch followed his line of sight and walked over picking up Castiel’s shredded blue henley. The alpha laughed. “That definitely explains the need to borrow some clothes from Dean.” He looked from Dean to Castiel, “You two really went at it like animals, didn’t you?”

“Ketch,” Castiel groaned and shook his head, the shirt slipping and revealing part of his fresh mating bite.

“Looky here!” Ketch pulled the shirt back even more, exposing the entire mark. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean. “Nice, clean bite.” Ketch pulled Castiel into a hug whispering, “I’m happy for you.” 

A low, threatening growl sounded from behind them. The alpha released Castiel from the hug and turned to Dean, who looked coiled and ready to strike.

“Dean, chill out,” Sam hissed.

“Put your cock away. I was just congratulating my partner on getting the one thing he's always wanted—you.” Ketch marched over to the alpha and gripped his shirt collar, pulling it to the side to glance at his mark. “Damn, you really latched on, didn’t you, Cas?” 

“I wanted everyone to know he was taken.” Castiel grinned as he sat down on the bed.

“They damn sure will.” Ketch reached up to poke at it.

“Dammit,” Dean sputtered and slapped Ketch’s hand away. “Personal space!” Ketch laughed and took the chair across from Sam.

“Alright,” Dean began as he straightened his shirt back, “what brings you two here at this early hour?”

“It’s noon, Dean,” Sam deadpanned.

“Early to us,” Dean shrugged, “we haven’t even got a solid four hours yet.”

“Gross, Dean,” Sam mumbled around a yawn as he reached up and rubbed his tired eyes.

“You alright, Sammy?” Dean asked as he flopped down on the edge of his bed beside his mate. “You look like you got even less sleep than we did.”

“The walls are _really_ thin,” Sam complained around another yawn. “Lack of sleep aside,” he smiled, “I’m truly happy for the two of you. At least I have one cool brother now.” Sam smiled at Castiel.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel replied as he returned the smile.

“Bitch,” Dean huffed.

“Jeeerk,” Sam drawled out.

“Well, in case you were wondering, the noise didn’t bother me at all.” Ketch smirked as he leaned back in his seat. “In fact, it kept me entertained, there wasn’t shit on TV last night.”

“Moving on,” Castiel blurted, his cheeks crimson.

“Alright, playtime’s over.” Ketch sighed dramatically. “Time to get down time business. Take it away, Sam.” He dramatically motioned to the other alpha.

“We have a plan,” Sam announced as he shifted in his chair.

“Awesome,” Dean clapped his hands together, “let’s hear it.”

“Okay.” Sam blew out a deep breath. “We all know Grayson has his eyes set on Cas. So we should go back to the club tonight, and since Cas is now bonded with his soulmate, the incubus’ venom will have no effect on him.”

“So,” Dean gritted his teeth, “you want to use my mate as bait?”

“Well,” Ketch shrugged, “you can always look at it less like bait and more like going undercover, if that helps. Besides, didn't we already have this whole bait conversation last night?”

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but Castiel placed his hand on his alpha’s knee as he spoke, “Let them finish. Go on, Sam.”

“The incubus has no clue that you are now soul bonded, only that he’d dosed you last night. I bet he’s expecting you to be jonesing for your next fix, and that you’ll be back tonight.” Sam looked to Dean with a grimace, knowing he wasn’t going to like this next part, before his eyes flicked back to the omega. “So you go to the bar, flirt a little, have a few of his ‘speciality drinks.’ You’ll need to act like you’re under his thrall. Eventually Grayson will want to go somewhere else, somewhere private. We’ll be there, eyes on you, following the two of you, and ready to provide backup.”

“No, no, hell no.” Dean shook his head. The alpha’s heart hammered in his chest, fear for his mate’s safety flooded the room. “I say we go back to the bar, lay low, and wait for Grayson to pick another victim and we follow them and then take him out before he feeds.”

“Dean,” Castiel placed his hand on his alpha’s arm, “we are not putting an innocent at risk. You remember what you said last night?” 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “that you can take care of yourself.”

“Trust in that,” Castiel gave his arm a gentle squeeze, “trust in _me_ , just like I trust if anything goes sideways you will be there.”

“Okay, Cas,” Dean nodded again, “and you’re goddamn right I’ll be there.”

“Great, it's settled.” Ketch clapped his hands together. “We have ourselves a plan.”

“Wait.” Dean paused in thought. “It’s not gonna work, you’ve clearly forgotten one very important thing. Cas is now mated, and he _very much_ smells like it.”

“Way ahead of you.” Ketch pulled a vial of shimmering silver liquid out of his jacket pocket. “Early this morning, while you two were, you know,” the alpha waved his hand, “I was meeting with my witchy contact in this area. This,” he held the potion up, “it will mask Castiel’s mated scent for three hours. Oh and,” he pulled out another vial of liquid and met Castiel’s eyes, this one mimicking the color flirt. “Since the venom no longer has any effect on you, pour this in your drink and your lips will change, gradually darkening over time, and it will give your eyes that glassy tint. Even if your mated scent is muted, but your lips don’t change color, and your eyes don’t glaze over, that would be a red flag to the incubus. One more,” he pulled out one final vial, this one orange, “this is the antidote to the flirt potion, you drink it and bam, your lips and eyes are back to normal.” Ketch grinned as he looked at the others. “So we’re all set.”

“Hold up.” Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam and Ketch. “You guys had this all planned out before coming over here. Hell, Ketch has even got all of the supplies needed ready to go.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “How did you two know Cas and I would be bonded, so this little plan of yours would even work?”

“Like I said, Dean,” Sam deadpanned, “thin walls.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ketch chortled, “we heard it all.”

Dean’s question now answered, he rolled his eyes at Ketch, before he turned to Castiel. “You sure you want to do this, Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “I’m sure, Dean.”

“Okay, you know I got your back.” Dean pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his mate’s lips before turning to the others, his arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist. “Alright, boys, lets go gank ourselves an incubus.”

_The Lair_ was just as packed as it was the night before. The base of the music pounded in Dean’s skull and he fuckin’ hoped beyond all hope this would be the last time they would have to set foot in this godforsaken club. 

As luck would have it they managed to snag the same booth they had the previous night. The four of them took a seat and started scanning the club for the incubus. Castiel was the first to spot him and pointed him out to the others. Grayson was behind the bar just like the night before, manning it with three other bartenders, mixing drinks and chatting up patrons. 

Dean’s eyes flitted to his shirt and he groaned. The fucker was wearing another _Incubus_ tee. The alpha elbowed Ketch and nodded to it.

“Well, fuck me,” Ketch laughed, “he either _really_ likes that band or he has a twisted sense of humor.” 

“Alright, Cas,” Sam turned to the omega, ignoring Dean and Ketch’s talk of Grayson’s choice of wardrobe. “It’s go time.”

Castiel nodded as Ketch reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out the vial of silvery liquid, passing it to his partner. The omega unscrewed the small silver cap and was getting ready to drink it when he felt hands on his.

“Wait.” Dean gave his hand a small squeeze. “I don’t like this Cas, and my inner alpha fuckin’ hates that you’ll be flirting with that monster.”

“I know.” Castiel smiled at his mate. “I don’t like it anymore than you do. It makes me sick. It makes my inner omega sick, but we have to stop him, Dean, stop him before he kills anyone else.”

“You’re right, my brave, sexy omega. You’re always right.” Dean blew out a deep breath. “Damn, I want to kiss you right now.”

“You can’t, Dean.” Sam cut in before his brother leaned over and planted one on his mate. “Even though his mated scent will be muted, once he drinks that potion if you kiss him your scent will linger on him.”

“After,” Dean whispered to Castiel.

“After,” Castiel agreed before he downed the contents of the vial.

“Oh, don’t forget this.” Ketch handed him the potion that looked like flirt and Castiel slipped it into his trench coat pocket. They all had agreed it best for him to wear it for a few different reasons, one it had stiff collars that hid his mating mark, and two he could easily conceal his Angel Blade. “You got this, partner.”

“Yeah, he does.” Dean’s eyes locked on Castiel’s as he spoke. “There’s nothing my omega can’t handle.”

With Dean’s words echoing in his head, Castiel made his way past the throng of people and up to the bar. He took a seat on the last empty stool at the very end of the bar and waited. It was about ten minutes before Grayson spotted him. Castiel took a deep breath and smiled shyly. The omega watched as the bartender poured a rum and coke and handed it to a young man before making his way over to Castiel.

“Well, hello again, handsome,” Grayson purred as he leaned against the bar top. “Did you come back to see me?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “that, and to get another one of your special drinks. It was quite tasty.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Grayson chuckled, “you just came back for my drink making skills.” 

“Seeing you again is definitely a bonus,” the omega teased. 

“Cute.” Grayson laughed as he turned to make Castiel’s drink. 

“Here you go, handsome.” Grayson grinned brightly as he slid Castiel his drink. “So, you gonna continue letting me call you handsome or are you gonna give me your name? Please?”

“I don’t know, I do like being called ‘handsome’ an awful lot,” he replied as he toyed with the straw in his drink. “But, since you asked so nicely, you can call me Castiel.”

“Beautiful name for a beautiful omega. You know,” Grayson lowered his voice as if he was telling a secret, “I thought about you all day today and since I didn’t have your name I called you ‘Sexy, Blue-eyed Omega’.”

“How flattering,” Castiel forced a smile as he continued, “but that’s quite a mouthful.”

“That’s alright.” Grayson smirked and ran his tongue over his sharp canines. “I enjoy a mouthful.” Before Castiel could answer one of the fellow bartenders called Grayson’s name. “Don’t you go anywhere,” he tapped the side of Castiel’s drink, “and enjoy.”

“I don’t plan on it, and I will,” Castiel called out as the incubus went to help fill drinks. 

As soon as Grayson was busy mixing drinks and not watching him, Castiel pulled the purplish-red potion from his pocket and unwound the cap with his thumb. The omega grabbed his drink from the bar top and held it by his side as he poured the concoction into it. Once he was finished, he quickly re-pocketed the empty vial, and placed his drink back on the bar. Castiel used his straw to thoroughly mix the contents before taking a large gulp. He barely held back a grimace at the knowledge he was drinking incubus saliva. 

Unhygienic. Very, very, unhygienic.

Moments later, Grayson had made his way back over to him, a huge grin on his face. Castiel didn’t miss the way his eyes flitted to his drink to see how much he’d consumed. 

“Did you miss me?” Grayson asked as he tossed a bar towel over his shoulder. 

“I did,” Castiel confirmed as he took a hearty gulp of his drink.

“So,” Grayson gave him a long once over, “love the trench coat. Makes you look very sexy, very Constantine.”

Castiel thought of Dean and forced himself to blush. “Thank you,” Castiel replied as he plucked the cherry from his drink, giving it a kitten lick before popping it in his mouth. “These are sooo good. Mmmm,” the omega hummed.

Grayson grinned at Castiel’s delight in the cherry. “You like?”

“I love,” Castiel nodded and licked his lips. His eyes widened as Grayson plopped a plateful before him. 

“Good,” Grayson slid the plate closer to Castiel. “Because I sure am gonna enjoy watching you eat them.”

“Really,” Castiel quirked a brow as he looked from the plate to the incubus and picked up another cherry. If nothing else, it would help distract him from the unhygienic drink he forced himself to sip.

Grayson watched with a lustful gaze as Castiel held the glistening cherry by the stem before placing it on his tongue and wrapping his plump lips around it. “So,” the incubus cleared his throat, “where’d you go last night?” He pulled the towel from his shoulder and began drying a tray of beer glasses. 

“My friends wanted to check out a few of the other clubs in the area. I kept telling them we should come back here because this club was by far the best.” Castiel licked his lips slowly. “It definitely had the best company.”

“Your friends here tonight?” Grayson asked, as he once again, glanced at Castiel's drink.

“Yeah,” Castiel shrugged, “they’re here somewhere.”

“Don’t you need to be getting back to them?” Grayson queried as he looked around the bar to make sure everyone was being waited on.

“No,” Castiel shook his head, “I’m quite happy where I am.” He snagged another cherry from the dish and picked up his drink, quickly polishing it off.

“Here,” Grayson said with a huge smile as he took the empty glass from the omega. “Let me make you another one.”

Three drinks in and by the way Grayson's eyes kept flickering from his mouth to his eyes with a smirk, Castiel knew the potion was working. The omega licked his lips as he polished off his fourth drink and the last of the cherries. He stared at Grayson, pretending to be mesmerized by his every word.

“You want to hear a secret, Castiel?” Grayson asked as he moved the omega’s glass aside.

“I want to hear anything you will tell me,” Castiel replied, his eyes locked with the incubus’.

“Monsters are real,” Grayson whispered as he crossed his arms on the bar top and leaned in closer. “All the big bads that go bump in the night, they all exist. You wanna know something else?”

“Mm-hm.” Castiel nodded as he bluffed a spacey look.

“You’re talking to one right now,” Grayson cooed as his lips curled up into a callous smirk.

“No,” Castiel shook his head fiercely, “you are no monster.” He inwardly cringed as he trailed a finger over the incubus’ arm, tracing one of Grayson’s tattoos. He licked his lips and smiled dreamily. “You,” he gently poked the alpha’s arm, “are perrrfect.” Castiel added a slight slur on the word.

“Wow,” Grayson snorted, “you’re under deep, aren't you? Good.” The incubus reached over and ran his thumb across Castiel’s plump bottom lip. “It just makes things so much easier.”

“I’m glad,” Castiel muttered as he leaned into the touch, fighting the urge to vomit as he continued, “I want to be good for you.”

“And you will be,” Grayson purred. “You wanna go somewhere more private?” The incubus captured Castiel’s chin in a grip just shy of painful. “I’m suddenly finding myself very hungry.”

“Yes.” Castiel feigned another slur as he stared at Grayson as if he was father's gift to omegas. “I’d like that very, very much.”

“Don’t you go anywhere.” Grayson laughed and patted his cheek. “Just got to go clock out and I’ll be back.”

As soon as Grayson was out of his sight he turned to the booth where he knew Dean, Sam and Ketch were and gave them a nod, signaling he was getting ready to be on the move. Castiel sat and waited, breathing in and out to calm his racing heart. He’d been on many hunts before, but the adrenaline rush was just something he’d yet learned to control, and by what Dean had confessed one drunken night, you never do.

“Come on, my Sexy, Blue-eyed Omega.” Grayson held out his hand for Castiel to take.

Castiel chuckled, “Youuu have a certain… allure,” he crooned as he allowed Grayson to pull him to his feet.

“I know.” The incubus smirked as he walked quickly, maneuvering passed drunk partiers to get them out of the club.

“Where are we going?” Castiel slurred as he faked a stumble, following the incubus down the dark alleyway beside the club. 

“Almost there,” Grayson assured, “I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” As soon those words left the incubus’ mouth he pressed Castiel into the cold, hard, brick wall. “You truly are beautiful, Castiel, it’s going to be a shame to kill you.” Grayson leaned in for a soul-sucking kiss —

“Hey, incu-bitch,” Dean growled, “hands off my mate!” Grayson was momentarily stunned, and Castiel used that to his advantage to spin him around and slam him against the wall. 

“Liar.” Grayson sneered over Castiel’s shoulder at Dean and the two others. “He doesn’t smell mated, and besides he wants to be with me, tell him.” He glanced to Castiel who was staring at him with a look of pure disdain.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Castiel hissed. “I’d much rather have _my_ alpha.”

“What,” Grayson gasped, eyes widened, “impossible. How?”

“It’s amazing the kind of potions witches can brew, they even have one to hide your mate’s scent.” Castiel held one hand firm to Grayson's chest, as the other reached up and moved the collar of his trench coat, revealing the mating mark. “He’s my soul bond alpha,” Castiel confirmed with a proud smile.

Grayson stood stock still like a deer in headlights. Castiel could smell the panic pouring off of him in waves. Dean, Sam, and Ketch began to step closer, flanking Castiel to assure Grayson wouldn’t dare and try to escape.

Castiel reached up to wrap his hand around Grayson’s throat when he yelled, “Wait!” The omega paused and tilted his head, waiting for the monster to continue. “Castiel, I can give you everything you could ever want, ever dreamed of. I can be your perfect alpha, give you a perfect life.”

“No thanks,” Castiel snarled as he clutched the incubus’ throat. The omega’s Angel Blade slid out from the sleeve of his trench coat and he gripped the hilt tight. He spared Grayson one final look as he declared, “As you said, you’re a monster, besides I already have the perfect alpha.” Castiel rammed the blade into the incubus’ heart, the light flickered out of his eyes and his body turned to ash.

“Hell, yes,” Dean crowed and turned to Sam and Ketch, “THAT is my badass omega!” The alpha rushed over to his mate and pulled him into a heated kiss.

“You did it, partner.” Ketch grinned as he slapped Castiel on the shoulder.

“You kicked incubus ass tonight,” Sam affirmed as they all walked back to Baby. 

“Damn,” Ketch replied after looking down at his watch, “it’s almost two a.m. I say we keep the rooms for tonight since we’re paying for them anyway, get a good night's sleep, and then see where tomorrow takes us.”

“Agreed,” Sam mumbled around a yawn as he and Ketch climbed into the backseat. 

“Oh, yeah, here Cas.” Ketch handed him the antidote for the flirt colored potion.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied as he clicked his seatbelt. He hastily opened it and drank the potion. “Tingly,” he commented as he licked his lips. From the driver's seat Dean watched Castiel’s tongue run across his lips with a hungry expression.

“Oh, no,” Sam piped up from the backseat shaking his head. “Don’t get any ideas, Dean. You two need to keep it down tonight so I can get some _actual_ sleep.”

“No promises, Sammy,” Dean chuckled as he revved up Baby’s engine, and grabbed Castiel’s Zepp tape from his box. The alpha pushed it into the tape deck and cranked up the volume as he raised his voice to be heard over the thumping bass. “No promises.”

“God you were such a badass tonight,” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s lips as he pulled his omega flush against his body, kicking the motel door shut behind them. “So fuckin’ hot watching you take that incubus down.”

“I hated flirting with him, and I hated the way he flirted back.” Castiel panted as Dean kissed down the column of his throat.

“I wasn’t very fond of that either,” Dean snarled against his mate’s skin. “You have no idea how many times Sam and Ketch had to physically hold me back from going over there and killing him with my bare hands.”

“Alpha,” Castiel purred as he took a step back and met his mate’s emerald eyes. “As much as I hated the flirtations there was something I hated even more.”

“What's that?” Dean asked as he watched Castiel slide his trenchcoat off.

“I hated the way I no longer smelled like you.” The omega began to unbutton his shirt, watching the way Dean’s chest began to rise and fall faster as the scent of alpha arousal reached his nose. “I couldn’t wait to kill the incubus so we could lock ourselves in this room, and not come out until everyone could smell who I belonged to,” Castiel proclaimed as his shirt slipped from his shoulders and fluttered to the floor. “And who you belong to.”

“Cas,” Dean growled as he lunged forward and pinned his mate against the wall. “Are you trying to tempt me?” The alpha placed his hands on both sides of Castiel’s head, boxing him in.

“Is it working?” Castiel looked up at him, eyes hooded and sultry. “You want to show everyone who I belong to, Alpha?”

“God, yes,” Dean rumbled as Castiel worked his hands up the alpha’s shirt and scratched his nails down Dean’s chest and abdomen.

“Then do it,” Castiel taunted as he nipped Dean’s bottom lip.

“Tell me what you want, Cas.” Dean swiped his tongue along his lip to soothe the sting Castiel’s teeth left behind. “I won’t deny you anything, my Omega.” 

“You made love to me last night. Tonight I want it rough, primal, and animalistic.” Castiel gripped Dean’s belt loops and yanked, the alpha grunted when his hard cock made contact with his mate’s. Castiel’s grin was feral as he spoke, “I want you to own my body the way you own my heart…” the omega trailed off as he rutted against Dean, “completely.” 

“Fuck,” Dean howled as he pulled back and quickly began to undress. “Get those fuckin’ clothes off or I’ll rip them off like last night,” the alpha promised as he threw his shirt to the floor and got to work on his jeans.

As soon as Castiel’s final article of clothing joined the others, Dean tackled him onto the bed with a deep, rumbling growl. A low whine spilled from the omega as mahogany and leather assaulted his senses, surrounding him. Castiel wiggled free from his mate's hold and pinned him with a sharp stare. Dean pushed up onto his knees as he kept eye contact with his omega.

“Stay there,” Castiel demanded with a smirk. “Watch.” The omega rolled over on his back and spread his legs. He pushed two fingers into his slick hole. Castiel rocked down, taking them deep into his body. He plunged them in and out, in and out, until his cock was leaking and slick soaked his fingers and the bed. “Oh, Dean,” he moaned as he grazed his prostate. 

“Cas,” Dean groaned as he gripped his rock hard cock, stroking it slowly as he watched his beautiful omega pleasure himself. “Feel good?”

“Not as good as you,” Castiel panted as he slipped his fingers free and rolled over onto his stomach, shifting up on his hands and knees. The omega spread his legs wide and smirked over his shoulder at Dean. A soft whimper escaped Dean’s lips as he took in the sight of his omega presenting for him. “Dean,” the omega keened as he wiggled his ass, “what are you waiting for?”

“Mine!” The alpha breathed in deeply, a growl rumbling up from his chest. “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for days.” 

“Yes, my Alpha!” Castiel called out as Dean slapped his ass cheek.

“My Omega.” Dean plunged two fingers into Castiel’s wet hole.

“Fuck,” Castiel keened as he pushed back into the touch.

“Goddamn,” Dean groaned as slick poured from his omega coating his hand, “feel better, baby?”

“So much better, Dean,” Castiel panted as he rode his mate’s fingers. “So much better when you do it.” 

The omega yelped as Dean crooked his fingers and struck that electric spot deep inside him, his whole body vibrated with need. Dean withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, huffing a small laugh at the sob of protest his mate made. 

“Look how that pretty pink pucker is fluttering around nothing.” A trail of slick leaked from Castiel’s hole and dripped onto the bed. “So wet for me,” Dean whispered, breath hot against Castiel’s skin as he leaned forward and spread the omega’s asscheeks wide. He blew out a puff of air, causing Castiel to gasp, then the alpha licked a broad stripe from his mate’s balls to his entrance, lapping at the wetness.

Dean delved in, pushing his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle, running it along his mate’s inner walls. The alpha reached down and stroked his own neglected, rock hard cock as Castiel’s body clenched around him.

“Please,” Castiel begged as he rutted back against his mate’s face. “Please, _Alpha_.”

Dean rose back up and licked his lips. “Please, what?” he playfully taunted as he rubbed his cock against his omega’s drenched hole that was fluttering in anticipation of being filled by his mate.

“Fuck me, knot me!” Castiel keened as he tried to push back on Dean’s cock only to have the alpha clench his hip roughly, stilling him.

“None of that,” Dean chastised as he continued to tease at his mate’s hole. “You’ll take _what_ I give you, _when_ I give it to you, understood?” His nails dug into the swell of his omega’s hip, his inner alpha in more control than usual. Beneath him, Castiel gasped before letting out a soft whine.

“Yes, Alpha,” Castiel replied in a soft purr, dropping his upper body onto the bed in submission in a way he knew would drive Dean crazy.

“My perfect omega,” Dean praised as he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock deep into his mate’s welcoming body. “This what you want?” Dean growled as he fucked Castiel at a brutal pace. It was reckless, primal, and _exactly_ what Castiel had asked for.

“Oh, alpha, yes,” the omega moaned. “Harder, faster, Dean!” 

The alpha happily obliged, rutting into his mate at a rapid pace. The headboard rammed into the wall over and over causing the plaster to splinter and crack. Dean spared a moment's thought of how loud they were being and that there was no way his brother and Ketch weren’t hearing this, but at this point he really didn’t give a shit. The smell of sex, slick, and their combined arousal hung heavy in the air, making the pair dizzy with need. The base of Dean’s cock started to swell, the intensity of the feeling overwhelming. 

“You feel that baby?” Dean grunted and he plunged in and out of his mate, his knot spreading Castiel’s slick rim. “You want that? Want me to knot you and fill you up?”

“Please, please, Alpha!” Castiel keened, his body vibrating with lust and desire.

Dean snarled and clenched his omega’s hips and as he rutted forward his knot expanded, swelling to completion. His cock throbbed and emptied hot and wet inside his mate, filling him with wave after wave of his seed. Castiel shook and moaned as the head of Dean’s cock pressed insistently against his prostate, causing him to come untouched, his dick jerking and painting the bed in thick bursts of cum.

The alpha sighed, draping himself over his mate, wrapping around him tight as he moved them onto their side to wait out his knot. He pressed a kiss to his mating bite on the side of the omega’s throat as he mumbled against the mark, “How’re you feeling?”

“Great,” Castiel replied on a breathy moan as Dean’s cock twitched and dumped another load in him. “I feel _thoroughly_ fucked.”

“Oh, my omega, that was nothing,” Dean growled and nipped at his mate’s shoulder. “We are just getting started.” 

A loud pounding on the wall, followed by Sam’s voice, “Hell, no, you are not just getting started! We need sleep, Dean!”

“Round two, round two,” Ketch chanted. 

Dean laughed as he heard his brother shriek, “Don’t you dare encourage them!” 

“Alright, alright,” Dean called back as he cuddled closer to Castiel. “We’re done, get your panties out of a twist and get some sleep, Sammy.”

“Thank fuck,” was his brother’s reply.

Dean snorted and nuzzled the side of Castiel’s neck. “Mmm, you smell so sweet.”

“You smell delectable, too.” Castiel sighed and nuzzled back. Dean’s arm wrapped around him and the alpha lazily stroked his stomach lovingly. “Did you mean what you said last night,” the omega asked as he looked over his shoulder and met Dean’s eyes. “That you’d give me anything I wanted?”

“Anything, Cas.” Dean pecked his mate’s cheek. “All you have to do is ask.”

“What if I said I wanted pups?” Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s, the one still idly rubbing his stomach and held it still, palm flat against his belly.

“Well,” Dean began just as his knot slipped free with a loud, wet pop. He grimaced at the feel of the rush of cum that followed. This bed was definitely unsalvageable, and it most certainly would not be comfortable to sleep in. He glanced over his shoulder at the other bed, it had been neatly fashioned with clean linens when housekeeping had made their rounds today. “How about we clean up and move over to the other bed before having this conversation.”

“Alright.” Castiel rolled over onto his back, hissing as he landed in a cold, wet spot. “That’s definitely agreeable.”

After they took turns cleaning up and using the bathroom, the pair settled in the fresh clean bed. “Soooo,” Dean drawled out as he pulled Castiel into his arms. “Pups, huh?”

“I must admit it has been something I have thought about,” Castiel let out a soft sigh, “in those rare moments of downtime at the bunker.” The omega reached up and placed his palm on his mate’s cheek. “What about you?”

“Thought about it, dreamed about it, wanted it,” Dean admitted as he leaned into Castiel’s touch. “But it was something I never imagined I could have because there was only one person I wanted that life with, and never in a million years did I think I would ever have him as mine.” 

“Me,” Castiel grinned playfully, “you're talking about me, right?”

“Of course you, you dork.” Dean snorted and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s palm. The alpha shook his head as sorrow filled his eyes. “When you fell I hoped we could have become more, but the way I acted, then you left.” Castiel opened up his mouth to speak but Dean pressed his finger to his lips and continued, “Then I ran across you three weeks later and you were with Ketch. The two of you seemed close, familiar in ways I was afraid to let myself think about. Then I asked you about your feelings towards him at the morgue and you never answered. I just thought…” 

Dean trailed off as his traitorous brain supplied him with images of Ketch laying here in his place. Castiel and the other alpha newly mated and talking about the possibility of pups. The— what did his brother call it? The green-eyed monster, that’s it, reared it ugly head and Dean knew his aroma turned sharp, that he reeked of jealousy as he let of a low growl.

“That scent.” Castiel drew in a deep breath. “It’s that same smell from those times before, it’s like,” Castiel gasped, the pieces clicking into place, “jealousy. Dean, were you jealous of Ketch?”

“What? No. What?” Dean sputtered. 

“Dean.” Castiel smirked amusingly at him. “You were, weren’t you!”

“Fine! Yes, I was, okay,” Dean grumbled, “but, he knew how you liked your food, he was always touching you, he called you ‘darling’ that one time, and you never answered me about how you felt towards him, so I may have assumed it was a possibility.” The alpha shook his head again. “Why didn’t you answer me?”

“Dean,” Castiel nuzzled the mating mark on his alpha’s neck, mumbling against his sweat soaked skin, “I was scared you wanted to be rid of me. That even if I said I just liked him as a friend you’d have,” Castiel’s voice quivered as he continued, “told me I should give it a go with him, or stay with him instead of going back to the bunker. I was terrified to answer. I figured since I was no longer an angel and I didn’t have all the abilities that came with it that you had started to see me as more of a burden than a comrade, so I just ignored the question.”

“Oh, Cas, my omega.” Dean’s breath caught as he hugged him closer. “I’m so sorry I made you feel unwanted.” The alpha squeezed him tighter as he spoke, “I promise to spend every day of the rest of our lives showing you just how wanted you truly are. You and any pups I’m lucky enough to have with you.” After a beat of silence Dean whispered, “If we go through with this, if we have pups, I’d have to give up hunting.”

“I know,” Castiel hummed as he nodded, “and you need to think about that decision, Dean. Hunting has been your life for so long and I know how you love helping people,” the omega’s hold on Dean tightened as he cleared his throat, “but I won’t bring a pup into our lives only to have the possibility of some monster tearing you away from us.” Castiel looked up and met his mate’s eyes, his own shimmering with tears. “It may be selfish of me, but I just can’t risk that. And I don’t want you to make this choice hastily because years from now, I don’t want you resenting me, or,” his voice wavered, “our pup, because you sacrificed a part of yourself that deep down you didn’t want to.”

“Castiel, I could never resent you or any of our pups.” Dean reached up and wiped a tear from his omega’s cheek. “And as far as hunting goes,” Dean shrugged the best he could in the position they were in. “I’ve been thinking about retiring from hunting for a while now, let the younger generation of hunters take over because God knows I’m getting too old for this shit.” He huffed a small laugh. “It had been just a pipe dream up until now, but the thought of spending a long life with you, and having a pup or two, gives me the courage to take that leap.”

“Really?” Castiel whispered, his eyes wide in shock at that bit of news. “You’re willing to give it up just like that?” 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “But, I wouldn’t totally be giving it up.” At Castiel’s confused look he continued, “I was thinking about turning the bunker into a field base, like what Bobby did but on a larger scale.” The alpha ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair as he continued telling him about his plan. “I’d have a variety of phones set up, each for a different bureau for when a hunter needs verification from the local law enforcement. I’d also search for cases and reach out to the hunters in that area.”

“So you’d still be helping people, just in a different way.” Castiel hummed again as he laced his fingers through Dean’s. “Would you be happy doing that?”

“Yeah.” Dean smiled. “As long as you were there helping me. Sammy, too, if he wanted. Maybe he’d go back to school, finish his degree. And,” he placed their twined hands on Castiel’s stomach, “it would give us a chance to live the dream we never thought we’d be able to.” The alpha blew out a wistful sigh. “So what do you say, Cas,” Dean’s smile grew as he rested his forehead against his mate’s, “wanna make a pup with me?”

“Yes!” Castiel surged up and claimed Dean’s lips in a bruising kiss, mumbling against them, “more than anything, yes.”

“Woooo,” Ketch’s voice filtered through the wall. “I’m so gonna be cool Uncle Ketch. I’ll ply the pup with sweets and those loud toys that drive parents insane.”

“No way,” came Sam’s reply. “I’m totally going to be the cool uncle. I’ll buy the pup books and take him or her to museums.”

Dean and Castiel pulled apart and looked at each other in shock that their private conversation had been overheard as Ketch and Sam continued to jest through the wall.

“Books and museums?” You could hear the disdain in Ketch’s tone. “Oh, yeah, hands down, I’m definitely gonna be the cool uncle.”

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed before pounding the wall. “You two go to sleep and quit eavesdropping on our private conversation.”

“We were told the walls were thin,” Castiel whispered with a smirk.

“Really fuckin’ thin apparently,” Dean mumbled a few octaves lower.

“You have no idea,” came Sam’s deadpan reply.

“Go the fuck to sleep!” Dean called out as he turned to glare at the wall. He shook his head as he flopped back down on the bed and rolled over to face Castiel. “Can you believe them?”

“They’re family.” Castiel grinned, his shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“Not Ketch,” Dean groused as he ran his hand down his omega’s spine. “He ain’t my family.”

“Dean,” Castiel propped himself up on his elbows, “you’re my mate, he’s one of my best friends, therefore he’s part of our mismatched family.”

“Fine,” Dean huffed out at the no nonsense look on Castiel’s face.

“I knew you’d warm up to me,” Ketch crowed as Sam burst out laughing.

“Seriously?” Dean growled, “You two! Sleep now before I come over there and knock you both out.” The alpha shook his head again as he pulled his laughing mate into a hard kiss. Dean pulled back and sighed grumpily as he laid his head on Castiel’s chest and grumbled, “Fuckin’ family.”

Seven in the morning was way too early to be up in Dean’s opinion, especially after a late, strenuous night. Instead of being grouchy though, he was downright elated to be heading home with his mate. 

Dean grinned as he tossed his and Castiel’s duffel in the trunk of the Impala, leaving it open for Sam’s. When he looked up, his mate was standing by their room talking to Sam and Ketch. His omega was not only stunning, but a total badass. God, he was one lucky sonovabitch. He walked around the Impala and joined the others.

“Give me your bag, Sammy.” Dean held out his hand. “I’ll toss it in the trunk and we can get on the road.”

“I’m not going back with you.” Sam shifted his duffel over his shoulder. “Jody called Ketch this morning— possible wendigo in Lost Creek, Colorado. And since you,” Sam smirked at his brother, “stole his hunting partner, I thought I’d give him a hand. Oh, and she said to congratulate you two,” he playfully slapped both Dean and Castiel on their shoulder, “for finally getting your heads out of your asses.”

“Remind me to call her.” Dean glanced to Castiel who nodded before he turned back to Sam with furrowed brows. Dean looked from Ketch to his brother. “You sure, Sammy? You were just bitching about taking so many cases in a row.”

“I know,” Sam snorted and shook his head, “nothing personal, but I don’t wanna be around for your honeymoon phase. I already had to witness,” he waved his hand between the two of them, “all the sexual tension so I’m gonna take a pass on hearing, or God forbid, walking in on, all the wild sex you two are going to be having.”

“And by the smell of it.” Ketch leaned in and sniffed both Dean and Castiel, the alpha swatting him away with the reminder of ‘personal space’. Ketch just ignored him and continued, “Oh, yeah, by tomorrow, Cas, you will be in heat and Dean, you will have started your rut.” Ketch tapped his nose. “It never lies, and damn, your scents, _are strong_. That soul bond is not wasting any time making sure you two soul mates get synced up. You know what that means,” Ketch clapped his hands together, “doubles the chance of pregnancy! Get a move on,” he motioned towards the Impala, “get a start on makin’ my niece or nephew.”

“Yet another reason for me to take this case,” Sam announced with a smirk. “You guys will be bad enough as is, but in heat and rut?” Sam shuddered, “Nowhere in the bunker would be safe for me. Especially with the baby makin’ going on.”

Dean laughed and agreed before slapping his brother on the bicep. “Stay safe.”

“Alway do,” Sam retorted with a smile as he walked over to Ketch’s car.

“Well, Cas,” Ketch yanked the omega into a bone crushing hug, “you take care of yourself and I hope to see you soon.”

“Be careful,” Castiel muttered into Ketch’s shoulder as he hugged back just as tight. “And you will definitely see me soon. You’re my friend and part of _our_ family.”

“Just not too soon I hope,” Dean jested at Ketch. Castiel rolled his eyes before going over to talk to Sam.

As Castiel and Sam were saying their goodbyes, Ketch sauntered up to Dean.

“I’m truly honored you were jealous of me, Dean.” Ketch laughed at the murderous look on the other alpha’s face.

“Of course you heard that part too,” Dean grumbled as he glared at Ketch.

“Thin wall.” Ketch shrugged. “You never had anything to worry about though, even if it hadn’t been an act.” Ketch gave him a small genuine smile. “He’s only ever had eyes for you.”

“You’re still a douche,” Dean stated, no heat behind his words as he smiled back just as genuine, and held out his hand. “But I guess you’re alright, you did have Cas’ back on all those hunts. And,” Dean rolled his eyes with an over the top sigh, “per my mate’s insistence, you’re now family. And Family don’t end in blood.” 

“He’s a great guy,” Ketch responded as he gripped Dean’s hand. “I wasn’t lying when I said he was the best partner I ever had. So, take care of him.” Ketch snorted as he dropped Dean’s hand. “Not that he needs it.”

Dean grinned over at Castiel before looking back to Ketch. “We’ll take care of each other.”

“I promise to have your brother’s back, as you said, family and all that.” Ketch gave him a curt nod before heading towards his car.

“Ready to head out?” Dean called to Castiel as he moved around the Impala and slammed the trunk shut.

“Sure am, Alpha,” Castiel replied as he slid into the passenger's seat.

As Dean opened the driver’s side door, Sam yelled, “No sex in communal spaces!”

Dean hollered back, “No promises!” And ducked into the driver’s seat. 

Dean pulled Castiel in a filthy kiss all teeth and tongue, only breaking it when his lungs cried out for air. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.” The omega laughed and playfully pushed him away as he teased, “Are you going to be able to keep your hands off me for four-and-a-half hours?”

“Four-and-a-half hours,” Dean snorted as he pulled out onto the main road. “I plan on making it back in less than four, because I can’t wait to get back to the bunker so we can christen each and every room.”

Castiel leaned over and licked a stripe up Dean’s throat, before whispering in his ear, “I think we should start with the War Room. I’ve always wanted you to fuck me on that big table that looks like a map, Alpha.”

Dean let out a loud boisterous laugh and gunned Baby, the alpha thinking about the many times he’d fantasized that exact scenario. He glanced over at Castiel and smirked at the lecherous look on his omega’s face.

_Oh,yeah, that’s my hot-as-sin soulmate. Definitely a match made in heaven._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was based on a prompt a good friend of mine found and sent me. She told me I totally had to do it for her and that I had to do it with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, because I got her hooked on Destiel ABO fanfic. So, this was for you, Sam.
> 
> Prompt: “Cas gets a new hunting partner and they end up working the same case as Sam and Dean. Dean gets consumed by jealousy. I just really really want a rom-com with lots of jealous Dean. Please and thank you.”
> 
> Fun fact the reason I named the incubus Grayson was because the name Grayson means to fulfill one's desires. 
> 
> Also the title of my fic is from the Gin Blossoms song Hey Jealousy. If you haven’t heard it drop everything and go give it a listen, it’s awesome!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed my contribution to the DCBB! Until next time… XOXOXO


End file.
